Darkness and It's Slaves
by Dreams Turn To Words
Summary: I know this has been done alot but...Edward left Bella and she was bitten By victoria and is now her servant forever but what happens when Victoria is destroyed by volturi and Bella is now theirs. Will she escape w/ her new friend back to forks to him? R/
1. Chapter 1: How Hell Started

"Darkness and Its Slaves"

This is my first fan fic and I'm sorry for any bad grammar.

DISSCLAIMER I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT THOUGH I WISH I DID!! (Who doesn't?"

Preface…

I used to think of throwing myself in front of danger for the person I loved. But when I was left in the woods by the person who took my heart away I would never be the same again. And I vowed to have my revenge. But I wasn't sure if I wanted it anymore.

Chapter 1: How Hell Started

I was left in the forest but I never wanted to leave. He is going to come back for me I thought over and over in my head. He has to he didn't mean what he said. At least I didn't think so. But I always knew I was never good for him. I wasn't beautiful, and I never thought my personality was that amazing either. There were other more interesting distractions out there in the world besides boring old me. I could barely hear the sound of foot prints in the forest. I don't think I would have hear them if my ear wasn't against the moss under brush.

"Edward?" I choked my voice was raw from screaming his name over and over as I tried to chase him through the forest until I tripped on a lifted root.

"Quite the opposite," a soft velvet voice called. I turned and saw the she devil. Her bright orange red hair whipped around her face lightly as her red eyes stared down at me with hunger for revenge and blood lust. I was not afraid of her. A life without Edward was not worth living. Not even for poor Charlie or Renee. Oh god Charlie he would surely die when he would find me dead.

"Victoria," I choked out with my hoarse throat. She smiled down at me the crouched down making our eyes at the same level. She glided her hand against my check bone and jaw line. Her cold hands were oddly comforting. They reminded me of his graceful hands.

"I was watching you two from far away," she began. "I was going to kill you but after I watched him leave you and your pitiful attempt to follow him I think this punishment will satisfy my need for revenge." Her finger skimmed down to the main veins in my neck.

"For what?" I asked. Not showing the fear my heart rate was. I wanted to get up and run but something about her was drawing me in.

"Your Edward…well he was yours," she smirked. I wince he was no longer mine but I always would his he ran with my heart and he would forever have that. "I wanted him to suffer by killing you but I guess I will have to make you suffer instead." She leaned in and her teeth grazed the side of neck but not piercing the skin.

My heart was racing now faster then a team of horses. "What are you going to do?" I whispered. Amazed I was able to form complete sentences.

"I'm going to my you live forever with out him," and with that she bit down on my neck letting the venom flow into my blood attacking my body. The fire was coursing within my body I began clawing at the skin of my body as she injected more and more venom inside of me. I didn't cry out in pain. Though I wanted to I know he wouldn't want me to. He would want me be to be strong…I think. She released me letting me squirm on the ground in pain. The venom clawed at my veins like something I only felt once in my life. I felt like a fish out water as flipped about. She laughed her cold laugh and picked me up in her strong arms. The coolness from her was relaxing though it didn't help me fully. "You are my servant for eternity," she whispered in my ear.

I felt the soft wind against my closed eyes. I prayed to god that someone would notice I was gone maybe Alice would have a vision and they would save me from her. All I could do was hope as I fell painfully asleep for the last time.

____________________________________________________________

What you think did you like? Please please please review!!!!.....i'll provoke the volturi if you don't (JUST JOKING!!!! PLEASE REVIEW THOUGH)


	2. Chapter 2: New Sister, New Brother

I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT

Chapter 2: New Sister, New Brother

_90 Years Later_

BPOV

Ninety god forsaken years on this god forsaken planet with the she devil herself. I sat on the plane with the humans I had grown a custom to. Years ago I had grown an ability not to even want human blood as long as it stayed in the body. Long ago I had convinced the she devil Victoria that I wanted to drink animal blood like he did. Even in my thoughts her name still burns my throat. We were going to Europe to have Victoria try and convince some old friends to join us to destroy the Volturi. After all these years you think she would already have her army. I didn't see what was so great about them. They were just a big coven of vampires in my opinion.

"Excuse me miss," a woman's soft voice broke my train of thought. I looked to the see one of the flight attendants looking down at me.

"Yes?" I asked in my musical vampire voice. She didn't answer. I must have stunned her.

"Would you please put your seat belt on we are just about ready to take off," she stuttered the whole sentence.

"Um sure no problem," I began to clip the seat belt on as she walked away. Like a seat belt was going to help a nearly indestructible person. I heard small snickers next to me. I turn to glare at the person they were coming from. It was Eli short for Eliaiza. Victoria changed her eighty years ago after she sensed her power. That's Victoria's special power. It's a higher sense of tracking. She knows what humans will have strong vampire powers. Eli was unfortunately her second victim. Her heart shaped face was the beauty of pure vampire as her brown hair hung in it neat waves and the ends were dyed blue. She liked to have some change every now and then. Her eyes were topaz like mine she didn't like the fact of eating humans. She used to be a vegetarian so she was pleased to be able to be considered a vegetarian in this new life. And like me she too had lost the one she had given her heart to. She never said his name it hurt her to much. But what she has told me in the nights where Victoria locked us in some hotel for the night was that he was going to the army right after high school. He said that he wanted to see her last time in their favorite spot near a lake in the town where they same from. He never showed and that is when Victoria found her. And like me she would always be forever eighteen. She had become my best friend. She was my shoulder to dry sob on and the one who was always there for me when I needed it. I would do the same for her all those countless times. She was my sister. The sister I never had.

"What?" she asked innocently.

"You know exactly what," I whispered so that only she and the she devil could hear.

"I'm sure I don't know what you're talking about," she went back to her doodle pad. She was an amazing artist. She had the sketch book for the last 50 years. She had begged Victoria to let her go back to her home to take it. Unwillingly she agreed and she's had it ever since. "And no I did not force her to come over here and notice that," she whispered so low I barely could here it.

"Either you two shut up or I will give a beating that will make you wish you never were born," Victoria hissed at us. Like we both didn't regret that day to begin with. She didn't like it when we talked about our powers in public. Eli could force people and objects to think and do things she wanted just by holding the palm of her hand towards them. She guessed it might have come from her ability to convince people to do things in her human life. She rarely used it. She claimed it went against the use of free will. But it helps when we go hunting and she could tell a herd of deer to run towards us or bear make us think we were bears. Not like we needed it just made it easier. As for my power? Well I'm a shield. I can protect my mind from other mental powers and I could also extend it to protect other people and condense it to admit mental abilities in. That's why _he_ could never read my mind. Eli's power never worked on me either. She was happy I could repel it.

"Who put the snake in her coffin?" she whispered in my ear. I laughed quietly. Eli always knew what to do to make me feel better. When I needed it and today I did. "What's wrong?" she asked. She furrowed her brow in concern.

"It's nothing Eli just thinking," I sighed flipping through the airline magazine.

"About him and them again?" she could read me to well.

"Is it that obvious?" I looked into her deep eyes.

"You always think about them. It doesn't take a genius to know that." She's right they were always in my mind. Carlisle, loving Esme, Hyper Alice, Angry Rosalie, Teddy bear Emmet, Sensitive Jasper, and…._him._ Nope I couldn't say his name. I could say everyone perfectly but his. Everyday I wondered where they are, what they are doing and did he find his….distractions. Eli grabbed my hand. She could tell what was going through my mind. "Its alright can understand everything your feeling." She had given her heart away and it was stomped on. I reached my arms around her and hugged her.

"Thanks Eli." She meant so much to me. When I let her go she smiled her perfect white teeth at me.

"You don't have to thank me for anything you help me just as much as I do you. I know this isn't a good day but I want to say it," she became timid towards the end of the sentence. I groaned.

"Fine you can say it. I know you are going to anyway."

"Not if you didn't want me to but Happy Birthday Bella," she turned to draw on the smallest space in her book. Great, I let the memories flood back to me.

EPOV

Ninety god dam years with out her the love of my life the means of my existence: gone forever. I hate myself for leaving her. The look on her face when I told her I didn't love her is forever engrained into my head. I haven't done anything these past years. I stayed locked in my room moving from place to place and only hunting when necessary. Jasper couldn't be within thirty feet of me and Alice had given up cheering me up. There was one person though that I talk to. He is the newest member of our family. He was in a car crash in the town which we were living in. He was on his way to the next town over the meet what he calls her. He can't say her name. He was leaving for the army and wanted to propose to her before he left knowing that she would always be his. I hate romantic stories. They remind too much of her and the stories she used to read. Anyway he was on the way to meet her at some special pond. Like how we had our meadow. He never made it a truck came and hit his side of the car. Carlisle was on duty at the hospital and he was begged Carlisle to help him get back to her to find her. Naturally Carlisle pitied the boy and turned him. Now he has been with us for fifty years. He has the power healing the body and the mind but he couldn't help any of us. We were all to hurt to do anything. A knock on my door broke my train of thought.

"Come in," I called. In the door way was Brandon.

"Dude you look horrible," He leaned against the door way.

"Thanks," I leaned back into my chair.

"Come on your eyes are pitch black me, Alice and jasper are going hunting you should come with us." The burning sensation in my throat reminded me of the monstrous need.

"I think I'll pass," I said swiftly.

"Don't make me drag you out." I didn't say anything. "You aren't the one in this house who has lost someone they love. Everyone in this house loved her even Rose in her strange way I think. And don't forget I can hurt as bad as you," he hissed the last words. I reluctantly got up and walked toward the door. He smiled placing a hand on my shoulder. "You may never get over her but try and live. She would want you to be happy not miserable."

"It's harder than this was supposed to be."

"Bro, did you really think it was going to be a walk in the park?" he retorted. "Come on lets go so you can get back a sulk some more." Brandon hid his pain by keep busy if it was bothering me or hunting. Jasper claimed he was just as bad as I was. He couldn't be near Jasper either. We were two vampires in the same ship of love and misery.

* * *

What ya think? please review review review!!!


	3. Chapter 3: Ding Dong

I do not own twilight but Eli and Brandon are mine

Chapter 3: Ding Dong

BPOV

When the slow plane landed slipped on all our clothing to cover up our skin. It was a sunny day in beautiful Italy to bad I didn't care. With our bundled up bodies we were still attracting the many eyes of the people in the airport. I carried a back pack that me and Eli both lived out of. Victoria had one arm over both over our shoulders. Keeping good care of her pets or making sure we couldn't run. I didn't like her touching me and Eli was never pleased either. A small town car was waiting for us. And we piled in the back as it took us into the country side where three of Victoria's vampire nomad friends had temporally settled. In about two hours we pulled up a dirt drive to a small stone house. It looked like a cottage out of storybook. We all got out the car and looked around at the never ending fields and vineyards. I and Eli took our normal places flanking Victoria from behind. We stopped and the door but we didn't need to knock because the door flung open before she cloud even raise her hand to the door.

"Victoria! It's been to long," a dark skinned man stood in the door way. I remembered him immediately through a flash back I just had.

"Hello Laurent," Victoria embraced him. "It has been to long." He noticed me and Eli behind her.

"Bella? Am I right?" he looked at me in wonder.

"Yes, they left her and I changed her," Victoria said with pride. Pride that I wanted to kill her with. I think Victoria's violent tendency was beginning to rub off.

"What a shame weren't you their pet of sorts?" I felt a hot knife pierce through my un-beating heart.

"In a way you could say." I answered. In the corner of my eyes I could see Eli trying to suppress a growl.

"Well come in," he gestured us into the house. I looked deeper into his eyes. They were golden with red splattered against them like paint.

"Changed you eating habits have you Laurent?" Victoria asked noticing what I was staring at.

"There are not hat many humans in these parts. Please sit." There was a table with chairs. Four to be exact if you wanted to be. Eli and I stood behind the chair Victoria had taken. We had been told not to sit without her command and since no order had been given we kept stand. "Would you like to sit?" Laurent asked us. We remained silent.

"They can stay standing its not like they will get tired. Where is Michael and Jasmine?"

"Hunting," he answered. "I stayed behind to be here when you showed up."

"Well it's a good thing that you did," she smiled. They began to play catch up. He moved here looking for something new and ran into their old friends named Michael and Jasmine and they been together since. Then she went into her story and went into detail about each of me and Eli's transformations. Then two vampires entered the cabin when she finished up her story. She woman was dark skinned like Laurent and the man was lightly tanned. They greeted each other ignoring us who had moved to leaning against the wall for comfort.

"So Victoria, tell us what brings you to Italy?" the woman Jasmine asked.

"I want to over throw the Volturi," she said it so easily the flowed from her tongue to the air and into their ears.

"That is suicide no one can over throw the Volturi," Michael stated.

"And why not? There time has passed there need to be a new ruling," She said seriously. "I came here to ask you to help us."

"Us?" Jasmine asked.

"Why me and these two. They are mine servants or slaves whatever you prefer. I tell them what to do when I want." I hissed and so did Eli. "Watch it girls you know what may happen." Victoria warning set us back into our places. "These two have great powers that even the Volturi barely seek to have. Bella is a shield and she can protect us. Eli there can control them and make them think differently about their orders and way of life." It never occurred to me how powerful our gifts truly were. When we put in those terms I became terrified of the Volturi. Eli sucked in a breath and held it. She got it too. They were all quiet. Even the wind outside that had been blowing through the open windows didn't dare enter anymore.

"Victoria, are you insane? We are greatly out numbered and just because you have those two mean nothing," Michael waved a hand towards us.

"Please be reasonable, remember what happened to James after he went against a great number?" Laurent insisted. That was a soft spot with Victoria. James was her mate and they killed him. I shuddered with the memories. Eli held me in a sisterly embrace as I endured the waves of emotion in silence.

"I don't care if I die or not," She hissed. "If the Volturi hadn't let there be such a large coven that wouldn't have happened." She dug her nails into the wooden table.

"But we care if we die. This has to be put to an end right now," Jasmine had determination in her voice as she stood from the table.

"And who is going to stop me?" Victoria stood up meeting Jasmines gazed.

"We are," Laurent and Michael stood like everyone else. Now I become confused. I looked at Eli and she was equally confused. I placed a shield over the two of as we clung onto each other. The feeling the of the shield turned Eli's confused face to worry and fear. There was nothing I could do to calm her for I was just a scared.

"You see we joined the Volturi," Jasmine said happily as they moved into corner Victoria. "And we must destroy and threat against our masters." But Victoria could even scream they were on top of her tearing her body to shreds. It happened so quickly that soon they were tossing her torn up body into the fire place on the far wall. I saw the twisted look and her disembodied head half with fear and half with peace. She could be with James now where ever Vampires went after they we killed.

"Ding Dong the witch is dead," Eli whispered.

"I'm glad you can be making jokes at a time like this," I hissed.

"Well I don't think I will miss her beatings and constantly be ordering around. Did you enjoy that?" she raised her eyebrows. I shivered as I remembered the pain and the torture. Memories I wished to forget.

"Now what do we do with you two?" Laurent turned to us as he slipped on a black cloak from a chest near the door.

"Aro will be interested lets bring them to him and his brothers. They will know what to do," Michael said as he helped Jasmine with her cloak and then his. Laurent led us to the car that we had driven here with one hand on our shoulders.

"Don't worry you'll love Voltera. You will have much better lives," he opened the car door for us and we slipped inside. We headed down the driveway leaving Victoria and our servitude behind. We hoped but you never knew.

* * *

What do ya think?

PLEASE REVIEW!!!!


	4. Chapter 4: The Volturi

Chapter 4: The Volturi

EliPOV

This was just wonderful. We finally are able to be rid of that bitch and now this. Ugh now I'm just pissed off. Bella has been through enough in her life. Why can't we just live out eternity in peace and just settle our desires? I know that Bella always wanted to go back to Forks and find _him. _She never said his name. She just wanted to see him one more time. But we both need she wanted him for eternity. As for me? I just want to know if the love of my life lived a happy and loved life. He was long gone by now but Bella still had hope. I just needed to make sure that hope never burned out. She doubted herself so much. I don't get what was not to like. She beautiful, funny, loving….AHH I'm going to kill him for leaving her. I swear by that…when did I get all this anger?

BPOV

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn't feel the car come to a stop and a Laurent next to me step out of the car.

"Ladies?" Laurent called us from outside the car. I and Eli gave each other sarcastic looks. We were far from being called ladies. We looked worse that vagabonds. Regardless we slipped out of the car into the stone parking lot. There had to be at least 15 of the same black dark tinted Mercedes that we had just ridden in. They reminded me so much of my past I cringed. Eli eyes gave a hint of alarm I gave her calm look. "This way." He gestured toward an elevator door. We followed the three of the cloaked figures into the elevator. It was a common elevator nothing fancy. Light jazz wisped through the small room.

"I sent a message to Aro. He knows we are coming," Jasmine said. Wait she never used a phone or anything.

"She can put her thoughts in people's heads." Michael explained. "I can read minds but you two are coming up blank. It is quite annoying." I rolled my eyes he can live with it for a while. We would both be dead soon. I can't say lived a happy life. But I lived a long life just not forever. Exactly how he wanted it. We entered and old room with coats of arms on every wall all of them were different none alike. But the one over three large thrones like chairs was the grandest and biggest. The symbol of the Volturi I guessed. I guess most covens had them I know that they had one they all wore it in some way. Three old vampires sat in the chairs. The one in the middle eyes held me in my place when they locked onto mine. They had a red border and where pure white on the inside. The color glazed over the pupil.

"Welcome backs my dears!" The middle one boomed. "Are these the two you told me about jasmine?" The one in the middle rose and walked towards us.

"Yes master," Laurent spoke up. "This Isabella Swan and…" he didn't know Eli's name.

"I'm Eliaiza Desoto," Eli spoke for herself.

"I am Aro and those are my brother Caius and Marcus," he gestured toward the two vampires who remained seated. He held out his hand to me. I took it softy but when I did he frowned. "My dear I am afraid I cannot read your thoughts."

"Oh I'm sorry. I'm a shield I can be immune to vampires with special mental abilities." Eli gave me a slight nudge. I guess I said too much. Dam my motor mouth.

"Oh well that is a shame and you my dear," he walked to stand in front of Eli. My shield was still on her maybe if he didn't read Eli thoughts he would let us go and spare us. He held his hand out to her and she confidently placed hers in his. He frowned once more. "Do you have the same ability as your friend?" She shook her head.

"No my powers are different but she is my sister her shield covers my mind too," now it was my turn to nudge her.

"Sisters? Not by blood I assume."

"No sir," Eli began. "We were both bitten by the same person it's made us close."

"I see and what are your powers my dear?"

"I control people, animals, and object with my mind. I can make them do and think what I want but there is a slight flaw."

"A flaw? dear one?"

"Yes it only works if the palm of my hand is facing them." he began laughing.

"My, you two are truly amazing purely amazing! Such power in such small vampires and young ones I believe?"

"No sir," I spoke up. "I have been a vampire for 90 years and Eli has been for 80."

"How very interesting," he muttered to himself. "And by color of your eyes you prefer animal blood."

"Yes, we don't find human blood as appetizing as it would be normally."

"You remind me of my friend Carlisle and his coven. Do you know them?" Carlisle knew these people? He was their friend? Knives were being thrown at my heart.

"Yes I did. Eli here has only heard stories about them."

"But I would be interested in meeting them do you know where they are?" Eli asked. I turned to look at her. My eyes were bugging out my head. What the hell just went through her head?

EliPOV

If I could find them and bring her to him maybe just maybe she could live out eternity happy. If my sister was happy then I could be slightly happier. Why was Bella looking at me like that?

BPOV

"No I am afraid not I lost contact with Carlisle years ago." He shook his head in disappointment. "Such a power coven to bad they never use them." He didn't realize we were all still standing there. "Oh I am sorry I had become lost in thought. Would you to be interested in joining our guard? You two would be amazing addition to our company." I and Eli took in these offers. We weren't about to sell our freedom when we just got it for the first time.

"No thank you," I answered.

"Same here," Eli answered.

"Such I shame but please stay a few days let us clean you up get you ready for when you leave." He laughed at himself. "I'm surprised you can go anywhere with out grabbing some eyes. You look horrendous."

"Thank you," Eli lightly hissed.

"Jane?" Aro called over his shoulder. A girl almost a child came up to his side. She was a simple person. Nothing fancy her hair was in long braids and her red eyes beamed brightly as she was chosen by her master.

"Yes sir?" her voice was that of a child singing.

"See these two to one of our best rooms and make sure they are taken care of with clothes and anything else."

"Yes sir," she bowed to him a led us out of the room but before the door closed. I heard. Aro command the guards.

"They do not leave this building," he commanded. My eyes went wide and my mouth slightly dropped. I looked at Eli her expression mirrored mine. She had heard too. We had to escape but how?

* * *

What ya think?

REVIEW PLEASE YOU WILL MAKE MY DAY!


	5. Chapter 5: We’ll make the Great Escape

I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!

I'm sorry for any bad grammer.

* * *

Chapter 5: We'll make the Great Escape

"Right in here," Jane pointed to two large doors. We had ridden the elevator to the very top of the building. It was the last possible floor and the worst place for us. The room was elegant to be brief. The Black drapes hung everywhere. It was the size of a large flat with huge windows, which let the sun light in causing our skin to sparkle. There was a huge closet and next to it and bathroom and a bed room. We were so taken in by the site, we didn't notice Jane had closed the door and locked it until we heard the click of the lock.

"Like that is going to hold us in," Eli rolled her eyes. "I shot taking a shower first." She ran into the bathroom and shut the door. I could use a shower too before we decided on doing anything. I walked into the closet and began pulling out things that we would like. Eli was a favorite of lose fitting stuff but also tight enough to be considered a girls. I like her style to, it would be easier sharing clothes because we are the same size. I pulled out jeans and shirts of a variety of different colors and stuffed them into two book bags I found at the bottom of the closet. They had everything in these rooms didn't they? To bad they didn't have blue prints to get out of this place. "What are you doing?" I turned to see Eli wrapped in a towel and her wet hair tied in her ponytail.

"Getting ready," I answered her, gesturing towards to the two book bags.

"Ok well go take a shower I will finish that when I finish getting dressed." I nodded reluctantly and shrugged off.

EliPOV

Bella had slugged off to the bathroom and I quickly found some nice jeans and a black shirt. I pulled on black sneakers and tossed some extra shoes in the bag. Bella had stuffed it enough with other clothes to last forever. I wasn't much into the style department. Not like I had much to choose from before. I notice a pair of gloves sitting on a self. They were black and fingerless. They were perfect for me. They could help me control my power. I slipped them on and shoved some long sleeved shirts in the bags with two jackets. I felt like we were robbing them, but they did say help yourselves. Bella came out and grabbed some jeans and blue shirt with other necessities of course back to the bathroom. She loved blue; I think it was because he liked her in it. Another painful reminder she always kept around. Why the hell does she like to torture herself? When she came back in she noticed the bags were finished. But there was something behind the clothes. A grate? Maybe it was an air shaft. I think I found our escape route.

BPOV

Eli was just staring into space when I broke her concentration. "Are we ready?" I asked her she nodded and pulled on her old a zip up army jacket that he had given her. I slipped on my old sweat shirt too. It may be old and worn, but it was the last thing I owned from home. "Now do we get out of here?" I asked her.

"I think there is something like an airshaft here," she pointed toward the row of hanging clothes. I went over and pushed some of the clothing back. There was a slightly large grate covering a shaft of some sort, most likely for air-conditioning or heating.

"Looks like you found out way out," I told her. I positioned my hands on either side of the grate and ripped it off the wall. I hoped they wouldn't mind. I stuck my head into the large hole.

"You think you could have been a little neater?" Eli giggled from behind me. I took a step back and noticed I took a good part of the surrounding wall with the grate.

"Oops," if I could blush I definitely would be right now. "I guess I still don't know my own strength," I laughed with her.

"Come on lets get out of here," Eli jumped up into the vent. "There's about two feet before a straight drop," she reported. "And it's to small for us and the bags." She was quiet.

"We can always find some clothes. Let me just grabbed our emergency money from our old bag." I turned to grab the sock me and Eli kept Victoria's money in. We weren't allowed to use it, but seeing she was dead, I don't think she will care anymore. I stuffed it in my pocket and jumped up to join Eli in the shaft.

"It looks like the drop goes about six to seven feet. That must be an entire floor," She whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I whispered back.

"So my voice doesn't echo as much," she said. Oh, well that was obvious. "I'll go first." She crawled towards the edge and slowly held herself as she slipped downwards. I inched towards the edge and watched her inch towards the bottom. I heard her reach the bottom. She looked up at me and smiled her white smile. Giving me the thumbs up and she continued crawling until she was out sight. I stayed there debating if staying was a good idea. Then I saw her pop her back into the drop and waved me to come on. I sucked in an unnecessary breath and began to descend.

APOV

If I could cry, I think I would cry all day for the past ninety years. I and Jasper lived separately from the rest of the family because the misery was too much for him. I never had any important visions any more. Jasper was going hunting with Emmet, leaving me in our little house alone and it's a good thing to because I had a vision.

_There was a small space and two women or teenagers more I should say, huddled close together. A dim light in a grid form fell on there faces. I couldn't see their facial figures but their golden eyes were filled with fear. They were listening to voices coming from the grid. _

_"Has Aro decided what to do with them?" a husky voice asked. _

_"No not yet, but he will decide soon," a high sweet voice answered. "He is determined to have them on the guard."_

_"A shame really, they do not see the possibilities. Come let's go see if Demetri has brought some fresh meat. My throat is killing me," the husky voice answer. Footsteps could be heard getting smaller and smaller until they were completely gone. The two girls relaxed slightly but the fear was still in there eyes. One of them looked slightly familiar but I couldn't place it. The vision began getting fuzzy and eventually went black. _

What was that? I thought as I came back from my vision. By their golden eyes I could tell they were vegetarian vampires, but I didn't know them! Or did I? I have become quite curious about these two vampires, and waited for the vision to come.

BPOV

Crap that was to close. We had been descending downward for over an hour, I guessed and after all that we nearly were caught. We kept moving but I couldn't push the thought of the two voices eating humans. Those poor people I thought. A slight bang in front of me caught my attention, dragging me from my thoughts.

"What was that?" I hissed in a whisper.

"We hit a dead end," Eli called back over her shoulder in a whisper.

"Can you see outside?" I asked.

"No, we are at the garage," she called. "There is no one there."

"Then get us out of here its getting stuffy," I ordered maybe too sternly because she flinched. Eli was the greatest at obeying orders and forced thing usually came with a beating. She scuffled around so her feet were facing the frame. She kicked it and made the frame go flying across the room.

"I guess I don't know my own strength either," Eli smiled jumping down from the small space and stretching. I followed her and did the same.

"Now what?" I asked looking around at all the cars. A smile curved over Eli's face. I immediately understood when she walked to a car and opened a trunk. "If you want to hot wire it, the wires are usually up front." She shook her head and tossed me a cloak.

"Here put this on," she slipped hers on as well. I look at her like she was crazy. "It's a disguise," she answered my face. I obeyed and walked to the passenger side of the car. In the ignition were the keys. I stared shocked. "They should be more careful with things like that," Eli muttered slipping in the driver's side. "Well put on your seat belt," she ordered turning the ignition.

"Eli do you remember how to drive?" I raised an eyebrow her.

"Of course….just not in a while," she added timidly as we began driving out of the parking lot. We were coming to a toll booth thing that lead out to freedom. Inside was a guard. Eli slipped on her hooded and took off one of the glove she had one. When did she get gloves? I followed her and slipped on my hood as she slowed to a stop. A vampire stepped out of the toll booth and knocked on the tinted window. Eli rolled it down. She held her hand out before he could speak. She was in control now. "Listen well," she began. "You are going to let us through and then forget this ever happened. I want it wiped from your memory." She lowered her hand as he went to complete her order. I love her power sometimes. She frowned all rolled up the window. We pulled out of the building into the streets of Voltera and rushed out of the city out skirts. We didn't talk the whole time until I notice something was wrong.

"Eli what's bothering you?" I asked.

"I just hate bending free will. I was a big freedom and peace person way back when remember?"

"Yea I understand," I said. "But we escaped!" She smiled at the thought.

"We are sneaky little devils aren't we," She held up her hand for a high five. I raised my hand to hers and clasped it holding it above our heads as a referee would with the victor in a wrestling match.

"Extremely," we both laughed. She clasped mine in return and we stayed there for a minute until Eli needed her hand for driving. We were sister till the end of time. "Let's turn on the radio." I flipped through the stations until I found one in English."

"Alright all you reckless teen out there or those who like some old hits this one is for you," the announcer spoke in perfect English. Me and Eli gave each other 'oh wonderful' look and listened to the songs that which we both recognized was Boys like Girls.

"Paper bags and plastic hearts  
All are belongings in shopping carts  
It's goodbye  
But we got one more night  
Let's get drunk and ride around  
And make peace with an empty town  
We can make it right

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

Tonight will change our lives  
It's so good to be by your side  
But we'll cry  
We won't give up the fight  
We'll scream loud at the top of our lungs  
And they'll think it's just cause we're young  
And we'll feel so alive

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight

All of the wasted time  
The hours that were left behind  
The answers that we'll never find  
They don't mean a thing tonight

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway

Throw it away  
Forget yesterday  
We'll make the great escape  
We won't hear a word they say  
They don't know us anyway  
Watch it burn  
Let it die  
Cause we are finally free tonight"

When the song ended we both began laughing hysterically and Eli didn't even swerve an inch.

"Well that is a fitting song for recent events," Eli said through her bursts of laughter.

"Very so," I agreed as the next song came on and began driving into the night to no where.

APOV

It's happening again! I was beginning to have another vision! I grabbed onto it eagerly watching.

_The two girls were now in a dark car listening to music. Both of them had on black capes. The driver began to speak._

_"So," she began. "Where do want to go now that we are free from that bitch Victoria?" She smiled and cringed at the same time at the name. The girl in the drivers seat did the same then shrugged. _

_"I don't know but I think we should get out of Europe just to be sure the Volturi can't hunt us that easily." They both were in deep thought then the driver face lit up. _

_"I've got it!!!" She cried slamming the steering wheel with the ball of her hand. She began laughing at some private joke. "This is to perfect." _

_"Eli, what is it?" the passenger looked eagerly at the other girl. _

_"Bella, I'm taking you home." Then everything went black. _

Oh my god! That girl was Bella! She was the one that looked so familiar. Bella is still alive…alive. But how? Wouldn't I have seen a vision about this? But the girl Eli was taking her home. Bella was going back to Forks! We have to get back there now!! I hadn't noticed I was jumping up and down until two hands grabbed me.

"Alice what's wrong?" I turned my head to see Jasper staring his golden eyes at me with concern. I smiled at him.

"Come on we have to get to the house I just had a new place for us to live!" We had finished school again for the hundred thousandth time and were debating where to go now. I grabbed his had and began running toward to where everyone else was living. "Everyone!" I yelled when I opened the front door everyone was in front me including Brandon and Edward who both had a look of sorrow and loss on their faces. I ignored it and smiled cheerfully at everyone else. "I think I found a new place for us to live…well it isn't exactly new but…"

"What is it Alice?" Carlisle asked, wanting me to get to the chase.

"Forks!"

"NO!" Edward yelled. I knew how much it hurt him thinking of that place but still just wait. Maybe he could get a fresh start.

"Come on Edward," I whined. "It has been long enough you can't keep sulking forever."

"Yea, come on you can do this," Brandon put a reassuring hand on his shoulder.

"How about we vote?" Carlisle suggested. Carlisle always thinking of everything that is why he is the dad in our family. There was a mummer of agreement. "Alright those who want to go raise you hand." Everyone except Edward raised their hands. "Sorry son," he felt for Edward. Edward was the first member of our family that Carlisle changed. They shared something. "Everyone start packing!" He sounded cheerful once more. Brandon pulled Edward up the stairs to pack and I dragged Jasper back to our house to pack. Everything was set. Now the pieces needed to fall into place. But will they fall correctly?

* * *

Well What do you think?

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!! I love those who have been =D


	6. Chapter 6: Welcome Home New Coven

* * *

once again i do not own twilight

* * *

Chapter 6: Welcome Home New Coven

BPOV

It's a good thing I love Eli like a sister or she would be dead. When she told me where we were going back to Forks in Italy I couldn't believe it.

**Flashback**

**"Bella, I'm taking you home," she spoke rather pleased with herself. My mouth dropped. It was a torture, going to relive the memories. **

**"Eli, please I cant do that people will see me," I protested. I knew that people I knew would be old or dead, but maybe she would buy the bait.**

**"Everyone you knew is either dead or in a nursing home. You used to say you wanted to go back...well now we are." Dam it she didn't buy it and dam her strong vampire memory. I guess we were going to forks. **

**End of Flashback **

Now here we are landing in the Seattle airport. Eli next to me was jumping up and down. It took us three whole weeks to get here. Stupid flights were delayed, canceled, or we had to wait for a cheaper flight. But we decided to run most of the way which why it took us so long. We stopped to feed and ask for directions. We didn't have much money left. Maybe just enough for some new clothes, I guess it's a good thing we don't need to buy food. But I think we are going to need jobs.

"Bella," Eli voice broke my thought bubble. She was shaking me.

'What?" I complained.

"The plane has landed and they are letting people off now." I looked around and people were gathering their stuff. I stood up and stretched for the effect. We took a flight from Mexico after we realized we made a wrong turn, okay maybe I made the wrong turn and Eli followed. But we thought our sneakers, that were now worn could use a break. We left the airport as soon as possible, agreeing running would be a good way to get to Forks, and catch a meal on the way. We ran through the forest into forks. I could see the house in the dark night time distance. I instinctively stopped which startled Eli, causing her trip over a branch as she turned her head to look back.

"A clumsy vampire," I laughed. "Who would have thought?" Eli scowled at me.

"Well, we have not ran in the dark that much and you startled me," she brushed her self off and walked towards me. We didn't run at night, I preferred not to. You never know what can happen in the dark and just running in the daylight, with the risk made everything more interesting. "What's wrong?" she asked crossing her arms.

"I just don't know if I can do this. I mean it's been so long." She rolled her eyes and linked one of her arms with mine.

"Yes you can. Bella you are stronger than you think. Trust me. I have known you for eighty years. You are the strongest person I know, now lets go," She began dragging me forward. As we got closer the house looked abandon, but in pretty nice condition. It might need a paint job though. The windows where dark and it looked like no one had parked here in years. I remembered the key was left under the mat. The steps of the front creaked in pain as we stepped towards the door. I peeled up the mat and there was the metal key. I picked it up and slipped it into the lock. A perfect fit. I turned it and pushed open the door. I gasped. Everything was exactly the same. There were cobwebs everywhere and white sheets now draped the furniture. Eli moved aside me and walked in pulling off the sheets, sending dust everywhere. She found the hall closet and stuffed all of them inside. "It is exactly how you told me," she said looking around. She walked into the kitchen and flipped on the light. It was slightly blinding.

"Well we know the electric still works," I said shocked following her. She was looking for something, opening the empty cupboards. "What are you doing?"

"Looking for the number for the high school, we wanted to enroll right?" She muttered. I looked at the un-needed fridge and saw the school magnet. I peeled it of the fridge, taking some paint with it. I showed it to her and she formed an 'o' with her mouth. "What day is it?" she asked. I didn't know. I knew it was night time by the darkness outside, but it seemed dawn was close.

"I don't know, lets call when it gets lighter," I urged. She nodded and placed the magnet on the table. "I want to go up stairs." I turned towards to the stairs.

"I'll come with you," Eli put a hand on my shoulder and walked up stairs with me. I almost went running to my room. The walls were still painted the same color and my clothes still on the floor, where I left them that fateful day.

"It is like a museum in here," I muttered. Char….Charles? Carl? Charlie! That was it. My dads name. "It seems Charlie didn't have the heart to touch anything."

"Charlie?"

"Yea, that was my dad."

"You never said his name before."

"Because I couldn't remember it," I was ashamed, I couldn't remember his name. The bed was still un-made and papers on the desk next to the computer remained untouched.

"He must have really loved you," She muttered. Her parents packed up her stuff and tossed it in the basement, and then rented her room out. I smiled remember some of the small memories I had with my dad. "I don't remember you saying you kept things under the floor boards." I turned to her; I was staring intently at the rocking chair.

"That's because I didn't."

"Well your floor boards tell me otherwise," she pointed to a floor board sticking up and something was underneath I bent down and pulled up the floor board and pulled out a collection of things. I dropped them when I noticed what they were. I dropped them and ran to sit on the bed. A dust cloud surrounded me, as I curled my knees to my chest.

"These are the things you told me about," Eli seemed amazed. The stories I had told were becoming real before her eyes. She picked up the three things; a photo, a box with expired plane tickets, and the jeweled cd case. "From your birthday." I nodded, the worst day of my existence. She looked at the photo, for ninety years it was in near perfect condition. "You were very pretty for a human," she noted. I laughed, a cold and dry laugh.

"Let me see it," I held out my hand toward her. She handed it to me without complaining. His face was all I wanted to see. My memory did him no justice. He was more beautiful then I imagined. Eli sat next to me and wrapping an arm around me to comfort me. I just stared at the picture ignoring her. The light in the room got bright as people would restart their day. We never restarted, just kept on going. That's what he did…he just restarted, leaving me in the aftermath. This was going to be a lot harder than I thought. I slipped the photo under the pillow. I looked at Eli and she smiled slightly.

"Welcome home," she said, both sad and happy at the same time. I sighed. This would be good right? Admitting my pain, finding what happened after I disappeared, and maybe find him.

AroPOV

"What do you mean they escaped?" I yelled at my guards.

"They went down the air shaft and took a car," Felix answered.

"No one saw them?"

"We suspect that one of them used their powers to help them escape." Eli, the one who could control bodies and minds must have done something. Such power!!! I must have it! I will use force if I have to I must have them!!!

"FIND THEM!!!" I boomed and they went running from the room. I will have them. I swear by it.

APOV

I was running around the forest near our home, far away from Edward. I didn't want him seeing anything. We had moved here almost for three weeks we just started school. But it was the middle of the night and nothing to do. A recent vision that thankfully happened when Edward was hunting with Brandon told me they were going to arrive in Forks tonight. I stayed away, not wanting to scare them. But I wanted another vision to tell me more. I sat against a tree and focused. My vision was getting fuzzy as a new one replaced it.

_"Yes, that's Marie and Rose Desoto," the girl Eli talked into the phone. It was day light outside. Not the midnight time it was now. "Yes, our parents our on business trip but we would like to enroll in school before they get home." She was quiet. Then Bella walked in with a small box and some cleaning supplies under her arm. _

_"What they say?" she asked. Eli held up her hand to quiet her. _

_"Really? Thank you, Thank you very much!" she hung up the phone and turned to Bella. "We start tomorrow!" They both jumped up and down overly happy. "How did the cleaning go?" _

_"I finished, why did you use our middle names and your last name?" Bella stated. Eli looked at the box that Bella put on the kitchen table._

_"Swan would be a little to well known and if you change your name I'll change mine for fun. What's that?" Eli asked. _

_"I guess that makes sense, in an odd way. That is some thing I found that could represent our new little coven," Bella smiled. Eli leaned on the wall crossing her arms. _

_"When did we become a coven?"_

_"Since I thought it would be better then being called nomads," Bella picked up the box and opened it. She handed Eli a necklace. _

_"You're kidding right?" Eli eyed her skeptically. Bella laughed a musical laugh and pulled out a matching necklace. _

_"Why there are two of these I'll never know. Maybe my mom meant them for me and her." She slipped it on. "I remember them...the Cullen's," their name burned my throat, "wearing something to represent their coven, this could be ours."_

_"Two crossed stars?" Eli said slipping hers on. "Fitting, two Juliet's who lost their Romeos." Bella laughed at the comparison. "Not a normal coven crest is it?"_

_"Not really but you have to admit they are cool," Bella said slipping the cleaning supplies under the sink. "I can't wait to walk into my old school." The Image started going dark and faded. _

I was going to see Bella tomorrow! But would she forgive us? I guess I would just have to wait and see. More importantly will she be able to forgive Edward?

* * *

What do you think so far??

Please review!!!!

A little note about the necklaces: A friend challenged me to put something from my past in my story. The necklaces were something similar to what my grandma used to own. so I'm sorry if that little part threw you off.


	7. Chapter 7: Second Sight

YAY! over 20 reviews!! i love you people =D

I Do Not Own Twilight.

* * *

Chapter 7: Second Sight

EPOV

Ugh, I hate this, being in this school. It is just too painful at times. There is a small memorial outside of the cafeteria for Bella. Bella, there's a name that I haven't been able to say in my head, until we got here. Apparently she died right after we left. They don't say how, just that she did. I feel partially responsible for her death. Maybe if I hadn't left her she would have lived longer or even…forever. Ah, I hate myself. I should have given her eternity when I had the chance.

"Edward, do you mind calming yourself?" Jasper asked in the back seat of my ancient Volvo. "You're really killing me." I shot him an apologetic look. I didn't mean for this to hurt any of them. We got out of the car and people's minds were buzzing with news.

_"Oh my god, those new girls beautiful…why can't I be that pretty?" _One girl complained.

_"Dam, twins! I wonder how my hair looks?!" _Now that was odd. I hate teenage minds but then something caught my attention.

_"Their eyes look exactly like the Cullen's…Maybe they are related and they can get me a date with the bronzed haired one or the brown haired one." _Now that one threw me off. Could it be possible the new girls were vampires? And I would not go out with another human or vampire…ever.

"Edward," Alice pulled at the sleeve of my shirt. "What's wrong?" Alice looked concerned but her mind was telling me she already knew, due to the fact she was repeating the Declaration of Independence backwards….again.

"There are new kids at the school," I told all of them. "They have golden eyes, like ours."

"Could they be vampires? Human eye color like ours is not common," Rose said. I think we already knew that rose.

"I don't know but if we see them don't go up to tell we can wait to tell Carlisle. He can handle the new coven if there is one," we murmured our agreements and went our separate ways to class.

BellaPOV

"Well we have most of our classes together," Eli noted, looking over our schedules in the hallway. We had just come in to the school and already all eyes were on us. It not like we were wearing anything special. We both had simple jeans, converses, long sleeve shirts, hers was light green and mine light blue, and two different fashion scarves switching the colors of our shirts, and of course the necklaces. But what was there to stare at.

"That's good," I sounded cheerful.

"How can one school have two different English classes going on at once?" Eli sounded surprised. "I mean this school isn't even that big." I laughed, the size was true but she didn't need to say it out loud.

"I'll see you in math," I said leaving her to find her way. I got to my room before anyone else and instinctively sat in far back corner near to window. If it didn't start raining me and Eli could sit outside for lunch and be away from the humans. I began doodling in my notebook when something un-human entered the room. I looked up thinking that it may be the volturi, but it was a brown haired boy with golden eyes, a vampire. I immediately looked back at my notebook and didn't look up again. The whole time I felt him staring at me. I didn't know this vampire; he had no right to stare at me. When the bell rang, I ran fast a humanly possible out of the room to find Eli.

EliPOV

I watched Bella turn the corner to find her class. Mine was just two doors down and not much searching needed to be done. I sat in the far back corner and began to doodle on my notebook. Then a familiar un-human smell came into the class. I looked up to see the person in Bella's photo sitting right next to me. He was a Cullen, _the _Cullen that ripped her heart out. Now I wanted to rip his head off. I gripped the ends of the desk and dug my nails in. He was staring at me, like I was something in a store window. I turned to glare at him. He seemed shocked by my mood and he didn't bother staring again. When the bell rang I ran out of that room away from him. I needed to find Bella, she didn't need this today.

BellaPOV

I literally ran into Eli, nearly knocking her down. It was a good thing we were rock solid and strong enough to withstand each other.

"Bella you never believed what I just saw," she said, as we walked into the classroom.

"One of us? And it is Marie now remember?"

"Oops sorry and yes how did you know?" she seemed confused.

"Because I saw one of them too," I sighed. She took up on my sigh.

"It wasn't one of them right?" she was being protective again or she hiding something.

"No I never seen this one before," I admitted as class began.

"Well maybe we should sit outside for lunch away from everyone," Eli whispered so only a vampire could hear. I nodded in agreement and listened to the teacher babble. The periods went by like Chinese water torture…slow. When lunch came around we walked out side the lunch room. There were windows showing out side and everyone was staring. We and Eli laughed to ourselves as some girlfriends slapped their boyfriends out of their trance.

"Teenagers never change," I laughed as we sat under a tree near a garden. It was right in front of the windows, so we were out for the world to stare and let them stare as long as he didn't. "I wonder what the garden is for?" I wondered as I stared at it.

"Maybe we should check it out," Eli said standing up and walking gracefully towards it. I followed her, my inner curiosity killing me. I stopped in my tracks. "It's for you," she whispered. I stood next to her and looked at the plaque.

"In Memory of Bella Swan," I read out loud. Oh. My. God. "What did they think happened?" Eli arm wrapped around me shoulders and she guided us back to the tree and we just sat there wallowing in our thoughts.

EdwardPOV

"The girl just kept looking down," Brandon explained. "She just drew on her notebook, using her hair as a shield to hide her face," He had met one of the Vampire twins in first period.

"Well, her and her sister must have alternate personalities," I spoke up. Everyone turned to me. "The other one was in my first period class," I began. "She glared at me, like she wanted to trip my head off right there." I noted how she looked and smelled. "She seemed familiar but I can't put my finger on it she smelled of vanilla and cinnamon." They all gave me looks of disbelief. "What? It was really strong…but in a good way."

"That's how I felt, but my smelt of flowers and strawberries," Brandon said. I remember that's how she smelled. Then the two front doors opened. And the girls walked arm and arm through the cafeteria. I saw them both together the one that glared I remember but the other one….wait no, no, no. That can't be. I stared in amazement as she continued walking her eyes focused on her 'sister' as they talked, oblivious that half the cafeteria was watching them.

"Bella," I whispered under my breath.

BrandonPOV

The new 'twins' walked into the cafeteria. I didn't turn around. I wasn't interested in anyone but her but then I noticed Edward startled face and turned to see what was so interesting. My complexion immediately matched his. How could this be possible? Could she really be mine?

"Eli," I whispered as Edward whispered the name that he dared never speaks.

BellaPOV

"Bella," His voice whispered through the air. Was I hearing things again? I had grown accustom to the common voice in my head. I stopped walking startled as Eli stopped walking. Her face seemed distorted confused. A look you rarely saw on her face. I turned to where the voice was coming from and I saw them. They stood out perfectly in the cafeteria. Everything blurred around them. Their faces of shock most likely reflected ours. Edward face mixed with pain and joy and the boy next to him was looking at Eli with the same expression. Then it clicked he was the one she gave her heart to. Both of our Romeos together, we had to run from them.

EliPOV

"Eli," his voice whispered. A voice I had not heard in over eighty years. The most wonderful sound I have ever heard in my life. I stopped dead in my tracks and Bella stopped. Her name was called by _him._ We turned to stare at the little table with all of them. I could name all of them by their description but I was most focused on him. His beautiful features were enhanced in the beauty that all vampires had. No, this was not supposed to happen. He was supposed to be dead. He should have married and had a couple of kids then died. Not be stuck in the darkness. I would not have wanted such a fate for the one I loved most. The eagerness in his face, I shuddered. Overcome by to many emotions I could only come to one suggestion. Run. I and Bella must have been thinking the same thing as we turned on our heels and ran out the cafeteria, leaving them confused.

* * *

What you think?

please review!! i love seeing the review alerts in my inbox =D


	8. Chapter 8: The Chase

I Don't Own Twilight SM does.

* * *

Chapter 8: The Chase

Edward POV

"Why did they run?" Brandon asked, slightly hurt. I think he was still in shock that I girl he loves is a vampire a perfectly the same…and it over eighty years later. Bella was a vampire now, a very beautiful vampire. She could even give Rosalie a run for her money. But she looked and us, me, confused and slightly horrified. My families thought were buzzing with some much that they couldn't say because they were still in shock.

_"YAY!!! Bella! I wonder if she likes shopping now." – Alice_

_"Cool, my little sis is back!" – Emmet_

_"Oh great, she's back, are you going to stomp and her heart again and make us move Edward? – Thank you Rosalie _

_"Ah so many god dam emotions!!" – Jasper _

_"Eli…" – Brandon _

"I think we should still keep up our 'don't talk to them rule'," Jasper spoke breaking more of the silence. "I can't read either of their emotions, which slightly bothers me, but anyone can tell they are confused, shocked, and slightly terrified. Terrified? Why would they be terrified? Before I could answer bell rang for Biology.

Bella POV

Oh Crap what are they doing here? Well I know that they own a house here but why now? I was not ready for this. I couldn't do this not now not ever.

Eli POV

I'm seeing a ghost, I'm seeing a ghost. I kept tell ling myself that but I didn't believe in ghosts. But Bella has to talk to him, but by the look on her face I guess now is a bad. Why did I make us come here?

Bella POV

I and Eli sat in the way back of the class in biology. We decided to stay because it might be our last class for awhile.

"Who was that guy staring at you?" I asked casually as people started coming into the room. She sighed and rubbed the side of her temples. "It's him?"

"Yes, that's Brandon," she spoke his name for the first time in all of our eighty years together. "And that's him?" I nodded.

"That was Edward," I choked out his name. Eli was extremely good at hiding her emotions in public but in the dark she was just as open as I was. I placed my head on to her shoulder, not wanting to look up. She wrapped her arm around me gently rubbing the side of my arm. I was calming down when she suddenly stopped and became stiff. "What wrong?" I asked looking up at her.

"It's them," she hissed so low that only I could hear her. I looked toward the door and hey were both staring at us. I sat up and opened my notebook, acting like they weren't there, but I could feel them staring at us. They sat right in front of us, Eli was holding a back a growl but I kicked her slightly to have her hold it in. When the bell rang Eli tore a page out of her book and wrote a note and slid it to me.

Now what?

We run.

Where?

Antarctica

Penguins…lovely but they will follow us and god knows what will happen now that we have a class with them?

Can you please use your power just this once?

Fine, but only because you're my sister

Thank you.

You know you are going to have to face him eventually

And so are you but I don't see you wanting to run into his arms just yet

Point taken

Now do your thing before the period ends

What should I say?

Don't follow us and stay away

Creative

Eli! We don't have much time to be creative

Fine, fine, you're grumpy today.

ELI! (I have every right to be!)

She huffed as she turned one hand toward Edward, and one toward Brandon. She hadn't quite mastered commanding things in groups. I watched her whisper her commands so low I had trouble hearing

"Don't follow us, we want to be alone," she said. It took a minute and she lowered her hands. She turned and gave me 'there are you happy?' look. I mouthed a thank you. And then the bell rang. We waited as they got up and left slightly confused. We laughed at how they don't understand what Eli just did to them. We linked arms and walked confidently out of the classroom towards to parking lot. We like being in the public eye, after being in darkness for some many years.

Edward POV

Why wasn't I running after her? Why did it seem my body and head were in two different places? I walked to the Volvo and got inside and waited for everyone else.

"Are you feeling what I'm feeling?" Brandon asked. His thoughts were the same thing I was thinking.

"You want to go after her but you feel our under that commanding you not to?"

"Yea that?"

"I don't know but lets go back to the house and decide were to go from here," I recommended. He nodded as everyone piled into the car.

"We have to go after Bella!" Alice cried. "She and Eli are going to leave tonight!" Leave? Why would they do that?

"Me and Brandon can't, some thing is telling us not to like we are under some kind of spell."

"Maybe that's one of their powers," Jasper said. "I can't feel their emotions still.

"Same with the mind reading," I answered toward the back as we pulled up towards the drive way. Almost everyone jumped out of the car before it even stopped.

"Esme! Carlisle!" Alice cried, as we rushed through the front door. They both appeared in seconds.

"Where's the fire?" Carlisle asked.

"Bella! She is here and she a vampire but that not the problem. She saw us and her and her friend are leaving tonight!"

"Who's her friend?" Esme asked now completely in the conversation as soon as Bella's name was mentioned.

"Her name is Eli," Brandon answered. "She was the girl I had to leave behind."

"Ironic hoe these two would find each other. Are they part of a bigger coven?" Carlisle asked. Alice shook her head.

"No they are alone, they are their own coven they wear star crossed necklaces to show the unity," Alice said. Crossed stars, Hmm, Bella always did like Shakespeare.

"Why are they running?"

"Simple, they saw us and they are afraid," I guessed. "Jasper can't feel their emotions and I can't read their thoughts, but Alice can still see their future," I gave her a look I still have to get back at her for keeping this from me.

"When are they leaving?" Esme asked edging toward the door.

"As soon as possible, maybe before dark," Alice reported.

"We better get going," Carlisle lead the group outside but stopped when he saw us not behind him. "You two coming they are your possible mates."

"We can't we can explain later just go!" I called after them. They left leaving me and Brandon twisted with emotions and for the first time in ninety years…hopes.

Bella POV

We had to walk home because lack of car. The truck and cruiser were gone. Not that we mind walking we could be out in the open more. But when they have a car and we don't, that could cause a problem. But no one came we walked to the house without a problem and decided to pack. We found two bags a normal one for me and a messenger for Eli. Stuffing clothes into the bags and waited for night. We didn't bother changing our clothes from school, we like the matching thing. The last thing I grabbed as the sun went down was my old copy of 'Withering Heights' and the photo from under the pillow and slipped it into the pages.

"Bella?" Eli called from the bathroom.

"Yea?"

"I think we got a problem." I didn't need to know what the problem was. It was banging at the door.

"We know you're there," a woman's voice called. Alice. "We are not going to come in the house since we don't believe in breaking and entering." That was relief. "But we are going to wait." Shit.

"Shit," Eli whispered. "Now what?"

"We keep to the plan. Run and don't look back." We sat and waited for night occasionally timing the gaps when they encircled the house. We would have three minutes between Carlisle and Alice. When night fell, we put our plan into action. Slipping on windbreakers, jumped out the window and we snuck out into the night. We were hit by vampire scents everywhere. They were circling our house. I had kept my shield over me and Eli as we snuck into the woods and began running.

Alice POV

We were hiding in the bushed on the other side of the street watching the house.

"Well I feel ridiculous," Rose murmured. She still didn't like Bella. Did she care at all for this family? We could be whole if we got these two to work with us.

"Shut it Rose," I hissed. "If care about Edward in just a little sense, you can risk feeling stupid in this bush for a little while longer." That shut her up good. We saw Carlisle walking back from his search around the house. "Anything?"

"No they are still in there," He sighed. Bella was like a daughter to him in so many ways and Eli could be a future kid. I stood up and walk out of my spot toward the house I made it to the front of the house when I smelled the mix of their scents towards the woods. I ran back to them.

"They jumped out the window and made a break in the woods heading south," I reported they stood up and we began to run. The chase was on.

Bella POV

"You think we lost them?" I asked hopeful as we were passing the outskirts of the nest town. Then were heard foot steps behind us. I didn't want to look back so I kept on running.

"Does that answer your question?" Eli mocked.

"Why didn't your power work?"

"It did, these are the rest," she looked back quickly "Bella you have to face them," she said. "You can't run from them they are just going to find you."

"But what about you?" I called. She took a deep breath contemplating as we ran. "Why don't you face your past like you are urging me to." I made a good clean point. I deal with this she deals with him we both go on out marry ways to Antarctica.

"I will face my past, if you face yours first sis." I wasn't going to win. I nodded and we both slowed down our speed.

"You are so dead if this doesn't go well," I whispered. She stuck her tongue out at me.

"Bite me," she hissed. That was her favorite line as a human according to her and she loved the extra irony of it.

"Ladies?" a sweet voice called from behind us. I stood frozen in my spot as Eli turned to them. She let out a slight growl more protective then angry.

"Bella," she nudged me, but I didn't move. "Sorry, just a moment." She grabbed me arm and spun me around and I stumbled. "Klutz," she teased. I laughed slightly; it was more a panic laugh.

"Danger magnet," I answered, almost forgetting about them. Eli crossed her arms and put her weight on her left leg.

"Look who's talking." Then someone cleared their throat. We turned to look at the group.

"Sorry," we said in unison.

"Bella?" Carlisle was heading the group. They were skeptical judging by their looks.

"Yep, it's me."

"How?" Carlisle was shocked. I looked Eli; she gave me an encouraging look.

"It is and extremely long story," I answered.

"I think we have time, we can go back to our house..." Carlisle suggested, I took a fee steps and almost began running but Eli grabbed the back of my shirt and jacket.

"Oh no, you don't," she lifted my feet off the ground and placed me back next to her. "You're doing this," she turned to Cullen's. "Maybe our house might be better," she suggested.

"Who are you?" We turned to look at Rosalie. If her stares could burn you Eli would have gigantic hole in her.

"I'm Eli, Bella's little 'sister'," she spoke confidently. "You must be Rosalie, judging by your description." They all stared at her "We better get back if you want to hear the whole story before day break." The nodded and they broke off running back to her house having us trail behind them.

"Eli I don't think I ready for this," I whispered.

"Bella, you wanted this for ninety years trust me you are more than ready for this," she looked dead in the eyes something she only did when she was dead serious. "I am there for you and if gets to hard I can make them leave," she smiled.

"I thought you didn't like bending free will?"

"I can make and exception for you." We arrived at the house and everyone was inside the living room with the light on. They took the old chairs from the kitchen and they left Charlie's old chair for us. I sat on the seat and Eli sat cross legged on one of the arm rests.

"So where do you want me to begin?"

* * *

What did you think? PLEASE REVIEW :-D i love the responses so far!!

Check out Violent Pixis work she is amazing at writing =D


	9. Chapter 9: Storytelling

I dont own twilight...duh if i did i wouldnt be doing this XP

Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 9: Storytelling

"_So where do you want me to begin?"_

"How about the part when you became a vampire," Alice suggested. I nodded, not my favorite time of my life but I could do it. I took a deep breather and began.

"I think it was about three hours after Edward," his name still hurt in my throat, "left me in the woods." They were quiet and I continued. "Victoria came, saying that she was going to kill me to smite Edward for killing James, but she saw him leave me and decide to bite me instead." A look of pity cast over their faces, which ignored and kept going. "I went through the transformation and began my life as a vampire."

"What about Victoria?" Jasper asked.

"I'm getting to that. Well since she had bitten me she thought she had some claim over me, I tried to run away from her but she kept on catching me. She threatened to kill if I didn't stay, I was happy about death I wanted it." They all flinched. "We kept on doing that, me doing ever she wanted, I run, she hits, we kept that up just the two of us for ten years until Eli came along," I looked at her. "Then all the trouble began."

"Come on face it you love having me around," she gave me a slight nudge. "I'll take the story up from here,' I nodded in agreement I leaned more back into the chair and listened to her story. "Like Bella here I was also left by someone when Victoria found me. Well, he never showed up. She told me that I was going to be given eternity with great power. But I didn't want it not with out him, but she did it anyway and brought me back to where she was hiding Bella. I think it was an abandon store, but anyway I went under the transformation and we found out our powers."

"You both have powers?"

"Yep," Eli answered. "Victoria only bites people and keeps them unless she knows they are going to strong vampire ability. That's her power she can sense what human will and won't have extra vampire abilities."

"And you two do?"

"Yes, Bella is a shield; a powerful one at that, she is the reason you can't feel our emotions," she looked at Jasper. She knew everyone of them by heart. "I'm a controller as we call it. I can control animals, peoples, and objects minds and actions." She didn't say she was the reason Edward and Brandon weren't with them.

"Where is Victoria?"

"The she-devil? Oh she is the ashes in some place in Italy, thanks to the Volturi." I nudged her; they didn't need to know about that.

"The Volturi?" Carlisle looked skeptical.

"Yes, but we got away from them, they have no idea where we are," Eli was happy about being sneaky. I rolled my eyes at her. "I dragged Bell here to Forks. She never stopped talking about it. I wanted to see the place where all of her stories came from, and I wanted her confront her past. She always seemed so sad when she talks about it so I thought this would be good Nice and slow ya know? Not getting slapped in the face like this."

"Eli! Keep your thoughts in your head."

"You can't sugar coat something like this Bella," she was testing my nerves she wanted me to say it. To admit how I really have been feeling.

"What you want me to say?" I asked ignoring our company.

"I want to say the truth." Dam it she got me.

"You want me to say how I died that day? How my heart was literally shattered into a million little pieces and now whatever I do all I feel is pain? How everyday I dam my fate for him not loving me the way I loved him? How everyday I wish I was dead?" She smiled, but it was a sad smile. I had everything out in the open. Shit. I cradle my face in hands. Eli wrapped her arms around me calming the best that she knew.

"Um, I think we had shared enough for one night," Eli said in her leader like voice.

"Would you mind coming by the house tomorrow?" Alice asked. "It is going to be sunny tomorrow."

"What you do you think Bella?" Eli asked. "It's up to you."

"Please, I wanna hang out with my best friend," Alice whined.

"I can't see him yet," I whispered to Eli, so only she could hear. "But I really do miss them all. I would like to see them under better conditions." I didn't look up; I kept my head in my hands.

"Under one condition," she spoke. "They aren't around, my little control I put on them will not wear away, but even so still I need to make sure that there won't be any surprises. I don't think she can take it." She's right I couldn't take it. I felt pitiful with my over flow of emotions, but Eli said strong emotions were something to be proud of.

"We can agree to that," Esme said quickly.

"Bella, why don't you go up stairs and calm down for a while and then we can go hunting?" she asked, being the helpful little sis. I nodded and walked up the stairs not looking at anything but my feet.

Eli POV

I heard Bella close her door and I let out a sigh and rubbed the side of my temples.

"Our leaving did help her much did it?" Esme sounded like she would be crying if she could.

"No shit," I answered looking up at them. "I don't know what she was like before I met her but I know this isn't her."

"How do you know her?" Emmet the big one spat at me. How dare he accuse me of not knowing my own sister? I stood up clenching my fists in anger.

How dare you say that I don't know her? You don't know the shit I've been in with her. You weren't there to watch her cry everyday when in servitude; you weren't there when she was hit or to defend her. So don't go around thinking for one minute that I don't know her." They were all quiet taking what I just said, well more yelled.

"Sorry," Emmet said seeming hurt. "I didn't mean it like that."

"I know you didn't, and I apologize for out bursting, but I'm just trying to protect her. She doesn't need to be hurt any more than she already is."

"Very overprotective, understandable," Carlisle said. He walk towards me and placed a hand on my shoulder. I flinched slightly, I didn't like it when people besides Bella. I didn't know what they were planning, no one could be trusted. He noticed it, and pity filled his eyes. I didn't need any pity, neither did Bella.

"Thank you, now I think me and Bella should go hunting," I tried to change the subject.

"Yes I suppose, it must be hard around humans due to you seclusion," Carlisle dropped his hand. I shrugged.

"Not really I and Bella don't even smell human blood," he took a step back confused. "It's my doing," I admitted. "I've made it in our minds that we only need animals' blood. I don't understand how I was able to do it but if you want I can do it to any of you. It makes life a whole lot easier." They nodded.

"Maybe but now we will leave you two alone for a while it seems we did enough damage."

"Thank you," I slightly nodded my head. Then they were gone. I sighed. "Dam that was draining," I muttered. "Bella!!!" I cried out trying to sound cheerful. I open her door and she was sitting in her rocking chair. The look on her face told me she was in deep thought. "Come on you," I pulled on her arm breaking her trance. She looked up at me with glazed eyes. She stood up and hugged me. "Bella? You ok?"

"I'm fine," she said in a choked voice.

"Lair," I teased.

"Thank you for your little flip out downstairs. You say everything I cant." I laughed.

"You heard that?" she nodded "Well you're welcome but I think I rather you say it next time. I don't think they like me very much."

"I think they do."

"What makes you say that? That part that I growled at them or yelled at them?" She laughed her mood lightening.

"The part that you take care of me and keep me together," I was getting all warm and fuzzy feeling.

"You do that on your own Bella, I just add reinforcement. Now, come on lets go get something to eat," we jumped out the window and head out into the forest.

Alice POV

"What has Edward done?" I groaned as we left the house.

"Something really stupid," Emmet was clearly angry by all this.

"Well don forget their two parts of two different wholes. Brandon screwed up Eli just as much as Edward," Esme sighed.

"Well Brandon was a misunderstanding, if she would just let herself talk to him," I defended.

"Let's go home and tell them what happened," Carlisle insisted. We agreed and ran through the dark trees. I could barely hold myself from sobbing when Bella refused to look at us. How she was so beaten that Eli had to interpret everything for us. We owed so much to Eli to keeping her going. We arrived at the house to find Brandon and Edward pacing. I rolled my eyes, they were so alike sometimes, and it was almost scary.

"Well?" Brandon asked. "How did it go?"

"Let's sit down and talk," Carlisle suggested. We walked into in the dinning room, which we used mainly for special meeting, this was one of them.

Edward POV

I let Carlisle explain what was going on with them. To hear how Bella reacted when they tried to talk to her. She couldn't look at them. In the beginning when she was running from them was just shocking. She was broken, ruined and it was my entire fault. I did this to her, she got bit when I left; I couldn't protect her when she needed me. I felt horrible.

"No offense Edward but you should feel like that," Jasper hissed. I looked at him pain and anger mixed in his eyes.

"I know," I sighed. Carlisle began to explain about they were going to come home tomorrow, but the catch was we weren't allowed to be around them. They would leave other wise.

"But that not fair!" Brandon spoke up. "We should be able to see them."

"They don't want to be seen right now, you just heard what happened to them. They are still adjusting to their new lives. They ask for time, they will be ready when they want to be we can't force them," Carlisle reasoned with him.

"Will we be able to be in the same house as them?" I asked. Carlisle shook his head.

"Elis power is a rare and wondrous one; I can yet grasp the limits of such command. May be I can test her to get away from Bella but I think that can wait." We were all quiet. I sun was actually shinning down on Forks. We couldn't go to school today.

"Me and Brandon will go hunting while they are here," I suggested. Brandon nodded in reluctant agreement. "When are they coming?" I turned to Alice I watched her eyes fade out and then comeback to reality. I didn't feel like reading her mind I preferred to block her minds now a days but I think I should have bee keep a better watch.

"Two hours, though Eli might need to drag Bella here," she laughed. "At least that is what I saw, Bella got them lost again."

"Again?"

"She took a wrong turn and wound up in Mexico," Alice answered. We all left the table getting ready for Bella and Eli's arrival. My angel was going to be so close to my family but I couldn't be near here. Fate was a cruel thing.

Brandon POV

Eli didn't want to see me. She put some control on me to make sure of it. Had I hurt her that badly? I had to talk to her. Some how some way, me and Edward would get to see our angels.

* * *

I'm hoping next chappie will be the big confrontation. i wonder how Eli will react to edward. hmmmm....

Anyway PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Take Me Back Bella

I DON"T OWN TWILIGHT!!!!!

ENJOY! I hope you like this chappie!

* * *

Chapter 10: Take Me Back Bella

Bella POV

"I do have a sense of direction you know?" I complained. Eli was literally dragging me around.

"Yes, but we usually end up going in the wrong direction," she said flatly. I had gotten us lost again.

"Hey, I got us halfway,"

"Halfway to Seattle," she smirked. I rolled my eyes. Ok, so may be I was avoiding this. We found the long drive way. And walked down the path toward the big white house. The last time I saw this house was over ninety years ago, on me birthday. I was happy about seeing my old friends, they were after all a family I had once seen a life with, but that dream died the day I did. I stopped and took a few steps back. Eli noticed. "You going to be ok with this I might not be there if you have another episode," that's what she called my break downs, and she debated if I was bi polar.

"What you mean you might not be there?"

"You never know I don't know these people, it might be awkward," now she was the one becoming timid. Eli never liked new people; Victoria scared her to that point. I walked toward her and linked my arm with hers.

"You're with me, it will be fine," We walked toward the house with some new spring in our step. Before we reached the steps the door opened and what seemed was Alice ran out and up to us embracing me so hard I thought my eyes were going to pop out of my head.

"BELLA, I MISSED YOU SO MUCH!!" She jumped in place still hanging on to me. I laughed as I saw Eli trying to hold in from rolling on the floor laughing. The sunlight above us was making her skin sparkle reflection her mood.

"I've missed you to Alice," I said returning her hug. I missed my old best friend, now I guess I was going to have two. There was no way I dumping Eli. When Alice let go of me she turned to Eli.

"I don't think we've properly met," Alice said. "I'm Alice," she gave Eli a light hug like she did when she first met me. Eli shocked face, made me want to laugh but Eli's face quickly melted into happiness.

"I'm Eli; it's nice to put a face to the name. You're the fortune teller and shopaholic right?" Alice laughed musically.

"I've guess you've heard about me," she smiled. In the sun her skin shone brightly, enhancing her beauty.

"More than on one occasion," she added, I slapped her arm.

"Come on, everyone is waiting," Alice grabbed my hand and pulled me along with her. Eli followed quietly behind us; she promised she would be good. No trying to kill anyone. She was reluctant, she wanted to kick Rosalie for always making me feel awkward, but I convinced her not to. Everyone was standing in the living room, waiting for us. Emmet scooped me up into his one of his old gigantic bear hugs.

"Bella!" Emmet was a man of little words but had a big heart. "Welcome back little sis!"

"Thanks Emmet," I gasped out. "Emmet…bones…crushing," I gasped as he squeezed tighter. He let out a laugh that boomed across house.

"Come on, your nearly indestructible now," but he lowered me back to the ground anyway. Next was Carlisle and Esme, who both hugged me and both told me they missed me. Next was Jasper who actually went within 20 feet of me and hugged me. Then left Rosalie, she didn't have that angry glare in her eyes, more acceptance, she walked up and hugged me too.

"We all missed you," She said pulling away and walked toward Emmet.

"Bella your fashion sense hasn't improved very much," Alice commented. I looked down at my clothes, it wasn't anything special; jeans, the short sleeve shirt with a sweater. All blue of course. Eli on the other hand was worse, she had jeans too, a black tee shirt with a long sleeve light blue button down button halfway showing her curves and the black shirt. She also had the fingerless gloves on, they helped her control her power. It helped block it.

"I'm still a little limited in that department," I smiled.

"If it helps I burned all her sweat pants and anything with holes in it," Eli said. Alice smiled.

"You did what?!" I cried out turning to her.

"You know that little garbage can fire our neighbor had this morning?" I remembered looking out the window as our neighbor was getting the garden hose to put out his garbage can.

"That was you?"

"Yep, I will admit playing with fire can be fun," she gave a wicked smile. I rolled my eyes.

"So, what has been going on for the past ninety years?" I asked. That seemed like a good place to start.

"Let's sit down in the living room," Esme gestured and we walked into the living room.

"Um, Carlisle? I would like to talk to you alone for a minute?" Eli asked. I turned to look at her confused slightly. As well did everyone else.

"Sure," Carlisle walked toward Eli placing a hand on he shoulder, she winced of course but soon shrugged it off. They walked outside so none of us could here. She was warming up to them slowly I wonder how they felt about her? But most of all what was she planning?

Eli POV

Carlisle walked outside with me the sun was shinning brightly down on us.

"What is wrong?"

"I need to talk to Edward," I hissed his name. Carlisle looked worried. "Don't worry, I wont kill him," I rolled my eyes. A lot of people thought I was capable of killing. Oh wait, I was.

"Why do you need to talk to him?"

"I want Bella to be happy," that was enough to seal the deal. He pointed me towards a point in the forest. He told me I could pick up his scent along the line and follow it. I broke off running and soon found the scent. I went twisting and turning through the trees and started to slow when the scent became stronger. I came to a large meadow, realization came over me. It was the real meadow from the story; I should have known it right off the bat, this place was Bella's favorite story to share. In the middle of the field sat…_him._ I walked out into the beautiful meadow toward him; I gave out a low growl to let him know he wasn't alone. I wanted to rip his head off as I got closer. He turned to face me. His skin glistened in the sunlight, but I didn't pay attention, I think it was the confusion in his eyes that I focused on more. His body started to move away slightly. I took off one of my gloves still moving towards him. "You can be around me," I commanded his body and it listened.

"Who the hell are you?" he growled; grouchy.

"I wouldn't be too grouchy towards me, I'm not in the greatest mood," I hissed. Keep calm I told myself.

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm Eli you idiot, who the hell did you think it was?" is this guy that stupid?

"Where's Bella?" he asked.

"She is with your family, where she should have belong to over ninety years ago, better late than never I guess," Man I sounded like a bitch. Good, he deserves it.

"What do you want?" He sounded broken now, like he didn't care about life anymore.

"It is simple," I walked towards him and stood over him, he was still sitting down. "I want Bella to be happy Bella again, but I am going to need your help," god this was going to be interesting.

"What do you mean?"

"I know you probably don't give a shit though," I sighed. I had to get the truth of his feelings out before I forced anything upon him, I still believed in free will no matter how much of a dirt bag he is. "It was my mistake for coming here, I'll leave you alone," turned to go but he grabbed my wrist. I turned to look at him, he was standing and in his eyes I could see the pain in his eyes…the same pain in Bella's eyes. That can't be he left her, he LEFT her for god sakes. The look in his eyes told me this was going to be harder than I thought.

"I would do anything to make Bella happy, my existence revolves around her," he said sternly, he tighten the grip on my wrist.

"First off, if you don't release my wrist I will personally rip it off," I snarled. He left go. "And second did you think saying you didn't love her would make her happy? Leaving her in the woods taking her best friend with you? If your existence does revolve around her you wouldn't have left in the freaking first place!" I was losing my cool; I had a short fuse to begin with.

"I left her because I loved her, I wanted keep her safe, after her birthday I realized I was causing her more harm than good. I wanted to protect her, to keep her safe. I thought she could get over me," I snorted when he said that. "You have to believe me; if I could I would turn back time and stop this from happening."

"Do you even realized what you did to her?" I began to think of all times Bella cried or when Victoria hit us, when one of her breakdowns, how everything she looked at made her flinch. I wasn't in Bella's shield anymore, I knew because I watched him grab his hair as he watched the memories. I slowed them down to the first day of our new lives at school, when they made eye contact. I stopped and he fell to his knees, the agony ripping at his heart. His hands dung into the ground. He let out one or two dry sobs, then I realized. What if he did care about her still? Hmm, that might help things. I knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know if you felt the same pain as she did, but she never got over you, she stills loves you, with every fiber of her being."

"How could you know? After all I put her through," I had cut him off this wasn't feel guilty time.

"I personally don't know, but if you believe in true love and soul mates like I do then you can just know. If you want her back you are going to have to work with me on this. She shut her self up so much it hard for anyone to get in sometimes, but I believe if you really show her you still love her, maybe she can be happy again."

"You sure this can work?"

"Honestly, what have you go to lose?" he nodded slowly.

"I'll do it if you answer one question for me," sat up and his golden eyes glaring into my soul with a mix of pain and hope. An odd combo in my opinion but this was an odd situation.

"Sure," I sat cross legging in the grass. "Shoot."

"Do you still love Brandon?" Dam didn't see that coming. I guess I had to answer. I took a deep breath ready to pour it all out.

"Yes, with everything that I am but he left me out to dry. I waited twelve hours for him to show up, and if he did Victoria would never had found me."

"Would you take him back?"

"I can't be sure; I prefer not to focus on myself and my own emotions right now. I want Bella to be happy first, she waited longer than I have. But I would if he would take me, but I'm still not ready for anything right now." He nodded accepting my answer.

"So now how do we do this?" He asked. "I completely trust you with this."

Brandon POV

I felt ridiculous hiding in the bushes around the meadow, but if I could see her I would a whole lot worse. I was listening to her beautiful voice, the sound I longed to say my name.

_Edward, I know your there, do you mind asking her about how she feels about me? _This always felt odd talking inside my head but it worked.

"Do you still love Brandon?" I held my breath waiting for her to answer. It seemed as years passed until she answered.

"Yes, with everything that I am but he left me out to dry. I waited twelve hours for him to show up, and if he did Victoria would never had found me." She still loved me! She had to know the truth about my sudden disappearance.

_Will she take me back? _I asked.

"Would you take him back?" Edward asked relaying my thoughts.

"I can't be sure; I prefer not to focus on myself and my own emotions right now. I want Bella to be happy first, she waited longer than I have. But I would if he would take me, but I'm still not ready for anything right now." I still had a chance, I ran off into the woods, planning how to win her heart back.

Bella POV

I wonder where Eli went off to. Carlisle said she want some alone time to settle her thoughts, it was all very confusing for her. I could understand that, I felt it to. The Cullen's filled me in on their lives; they had been doing the same thing as they always done. Moving from place to place going to high school, they said it was extremely dull and boring after they left me, the family fell apart. I never realized how much I meant to them. I was starting to be happy about Eli dragging me back here.

"So Bella," Rose asked. "Why is Eli so protective of you? I'm sure she wasn't always like that." They hadn't mentioned Eli since she left, I was a little stunned. I hoped Eli wouldn't mind.

"When Eli was going through her change I didn't want her to be alone no one should have to go through that alone. I used my shield to the best of my ability to hide some of her pain, but the power was so new to me, I bit her a couple extra times making it go faster. She kept on screaming to kill her and that death was better than a life without him. Then she 'woke up' and saw how Victoria treated me. Let's just say she didn't like it. She protected me from Victoria and she started to lie off of me. When I opened up to her about everything she wanted to save me pain like I did for her. I don't know, Eli is just one of those people you can't explain," I shrugged. "If you ever see her in anything but long sleeve it will prove my story but don't look for to long she doesn't like it."

"She is a special person isn't she?"

"You have no idea." Then Alice's phone rang, she pulled it out to look at I guess a text. She smiled a wide crazy smile.

"Um, I and Jasper have to go somewhere," She grabbed Jaspers arm and dragged him out of the house. That was odd. But then again Alice is Alice for a reason. Then Emmet's phone rang and he left with Rosalie. That left me with Carlisle and Esme.

"Esme why don't you stay here with Bella while I see where all our children went off too," Carlisle said, leaving the room. What the hell was going on?

Carlisle POV

I walked outside to see my children standing almost a mile away from the house, thanks the flat land and my eye sight they were easy to spot. I ran towards them and noticed Edward was with them. They were all standing under a tree, looks of confusion over there faces except fro Alice and Edward.

"Will you just tell us already?" Rosalie sounded upset, but no more than usual.

"What's going on?" I asked walking up to them, they turned to me.

"Eli, will explain when she gets back," Edward said.

"Gets back from where?"

"No where," a voice said. We all jumped and Eli was sitting in the tree above us.

"It is about time," Edward complained.

"Hey, be nice or I won't let the command down," she jumped down and sat on the lowest branch above us. "I guess your wonder why you're out here. Well, I and Edward had created a plan to get Bella to talk to him." I watched every one of my children's faces light up. Eli looked down at Edward. "Now I want to remember if she gets angry the defenses shield my go up and if it the force one it will hit you hard than running into a spiked wall at top speed."

"How do you know that?"

"I played a joke on her during Halloween one year, but that is needed to know and right now you don't need to know." Eli was a snappy little thing, she was definitely not afraid to speak her mind.

"Aright, are you sure this will work?" Edward asked Eli shrugged.

"To be honest I'm not sure, she is different from day to day, I still am debating on polar but anyway," she lifted her hand toward Edward. "You can go near her," she lowered her hand. "But if you make her cry and she is unhappy I'm whooping your ass," Jasper and Emmet started laughing. Edward walked toward the house and slipped inside.

"Well Alice is going to work?" I asked. Alice looked confused.

"A decision hasn't been made," Alice sighed. We all looked toward the house hopefully. I looked toward Eli, she was praying for a miracle.

Bella POV

I would like to say that sitting alone with Esme wasn't awkward but it was. You could here a pin drop but instead I heard music. It became mesmerizing I followed it, that familiar song that I tried to hum in my head so it would never die. I followed it into the other room and there was my greek god, the moon in my darkness, my everything. He was playing my lullaby, the lullaby he played for me so many years ago. But the feeling I felt were if as he were playing it for the first time again. Like I was still human and he still wanted me. Maybe he still did. I walked up to the piano bench and sat down next to him. He eyes still on the keys as if I wasn't there. The notes filled the room, but the gradually slowed and came to a stop.

"That was beautiful," I whispered. He turned to look at me, and he smiled my favorite old crooked smile.

"Not as beautiful as the person who inspired it," he said in his velvet voice. I bit my lower lip in embarrassment. "Bella," he took my small hands in his, I looked into his beautiful golden eyes, and they were filled with love. "I want you to know that I never stopped loving you, your hold on me is stronger than anything in this universe. When I left you, I thought I was doing it to protect you, but realized that it was a stupid mistake. I will never forgive myself for what happened to you, but Bella, you are the light in my darkness, and you are my sun and my moon." I wanted to cry but I knew I couldn't. Could he really love me as much as I love him? The look in his eyes told me yes. I had fallen for him again, I was fully dazzled. "Bella please say something anything," He begged. I released my hands from his and wrapped them around his neck and pulled his lips to mine. The fireworks went off in my head as we kissed. HIs lips were soft against mine now that we were equal. The feeling sent heat coursing through my body. His hands memorizing the lines of my face, we pulled away to catch an un-necessary breath of air.

"I love you Edward Cullen," I whispered, our foreheads touching as we looked into each others eyes. Please let him respond the way I hope.

"I love you Isabella Swan," He whispered, my heart soared. I had found my place in life, I had found my bliss.

* * *

What you think!?

PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!!!!!


	11. Chapter 11:Nothing Can Capture a Heart

I Dont Own Twilight!!

This chapters mushy and fluffy warning!!

* * *

Chapter 11: Nothing Can Capture a Heart like a Melody

Edward POV

She had taken me back! Something I thought she would never do. Something I didn't deserve. But I was what she wanted and I would never leave her side again.

Bella POV

I was in pure bliss, until I heard two separate squeals coming from the doorway. I turned to see the whole family and Alice jumping up and down with Eli. I laughed as Eli came up and hugged me.

"I'm so happy for you Bella," She said sincerely.

"Thanks Eli," I said. "Thank you for dragging me to Forks," She smiled and stepped back. Then Alice nearly attacked me.

"This Is So Amazing!!!!" Everyone was around us, debating on if I should move in now, which I agreed to naturally.

"But wait, what about Eli?" I asked after agreeing to move in with them, my old dream was coming back alive. But what about her? We looked around the house but she wasn't there.

"Maybe she went home," Edward suggested we both ran to the house, it was twilight and the sun was gone. She wasn't down stairs, so we walked up stairs to the bedroom. There was a note on the bed and her bag she had back last night was gone. I took the note in my hand.

Bella,

I am extremely happy for you, but I need to go on my own for a while. Trust me I would love to be there a bug you to near death but there is some business I want to take care of. I will be back in the winter; I believe you're in the best hands. I'm sorry.

Love,

Eli

P.S – I took most of the money stash, sorry.

P.P.S – Edward, if you hurt her in anyway I will come and kick your ass

She is gone, she left.

"Edward, she is gone," I whispered shocked. He wrapped his arms around me and kissed my hair.

"She needs time to think, she kept things inside for so long, she just needs to let it out," Edward said. I felt some what guilty she had taken care of me but forgot about herself. I sighed.

"She is my sister, I need her, but I guess the way I can help her is for her to be alone."

"Would you like to get after her?" he asked. I shook my head.

"She wants me to be happy here with you, so I am going to accept her wishes." I was going to miss her but she always knew that Edward was going to come first. I wished winter would come soon. I missed her already.

Eli POV

Just get away run, please for god sakes run faster, I cursed my feet. I needed to get away, too many feelings were mixing together and I couldn't take it. Eighty years of emotions really begin to build on you. I didn't know how long I had been running I stopped twice to hunt, and lost track, fall was turning to winter so none of my skin showed canceling out the worry of me sparkling in front of anyone. I began to realize familiar places from my fuzzy human memories. I slowed my pace to a walk; I stopped in front of a green sign that read Congers. I was back home in New York.

_DECEMBER_

Brandon POV

"How could she leave? She didn't give me a chance," complained pacing back in forth outside. The cold air didn't bother me as I talked to myself. I asked myself this everyday, since she left. I was beginning to wear a hole in the dirt it was December 20, and it was winter tomorrow and she wasn't back yet. Bella had received letters from her almost every week, about where she was and what she was doing. She was visiting the friends and family she had to leave behind. Most of the time she was saying goodbye to tombstones, or a plaque where the tossed the ashes. On an occasion there would be that 98 year old person on their death bed or in the hospital. One or two people remembered her, but that was it. She was saying good bye to her old life maybe planning to start a new life? Hopefully with me? Mt train of thought went crashing when I heard the phone ring inside the house, and went inside. Esme answered it.

"Hello?" She answered. "Eli!" Her smile grew wider. Everyone came running it the kitchen. "Hold on I'm going to put you on speaker phone," Pressed a button and here voice filled the room.

"Hello?" The phone spoke.

"Hey Eli!" Bella cried, Edwards arm wrapped around her waist, they were so happy together. Jasper could even be around Edward again.

"Hey Bella, how's life?"

"Amazing, but boring without you, when are you coming back?" Eli was laughing on the other end of the phone.

"I highly doubt it was boring with Edward, Bella," She laughed again. "But actually that's the reason I called, I'm coming back," Very one was silent and turned to look at me. "That is if you want me to," she said taking our silence as an un-welcomed door mat.

"No!" Bella said.

"Eli, you are more than welcome here," Carlisle spoke up. "When are you expecting to be in the area?"

"My plane leaves in about and hour," my heart soared.

"Where are you coming from?"

"JFK airport. It's snowing lightly so i dont if we will be delayed."

"Ok we'll find your flight and track you. We will meet you at the Seattle airport,"

'Really? Awesome! Thanks! I got to go I'm running out of change," she admitted. "See you soon!"

"Bye Eli," they all said. The click on the phone told us she was gone.

"Just when we though the family couldn't get any bigger," Emmett laughed. Rose slapped him in the back of his head.

"Not yet," Rose hissed. We were just sitting there waiting for someone to say some thing.

"I have an idea," Bella announced.

"What would that be love?" Edward asked.

"I want to do the same thing Eli has done for me." Alice's eyes glazed over and she straighten out watching her latest vision. When she came back she was smiling.

"That's perfect Bella," Now I was fully listening.

Eli POV

When would this plane leave? I had gotten delayed because of snow, I knew it was New York and of course it snowed around the holidays but still of all days? I had gone back and visited all my old friends and family saying the goodbyes I wasn't able to do eighty years ago. They were mostly tombstones, but at least my closest friend when i was human was still alive. I was able to say goodbye properly. I wanted a fresh start, but there was something I didn't want to leave behind, Brandon. I still loved him, when I got home I would beg for him to take me back. I just hoped he didn't move on. I flipped through a crossword puzzle magazine I had just bought to keep me entertained on the plane. Out of the right corner of my eye I saw someone staring at me. He was pale and was covered head to toe showing no skin like me. He was a vampire, I couldn't see his eyes, but something told me he wasn't vegetarian. Before I could really decide to bend free will and make him stp staring, my flight was called, I grabbed my bag and walked towards the desk. I was going home, emotions and old ties gone; now I knew what I wanted most, I wanted him.

? POV

I watched her stare at me as I watched her. I wonder who she is, she was a vampire like me but her eyes were so different. And the blue hair at the end of her brown hair made everything more interesting. The flight to Seattle was called and she got up and left. I wanted to know more about her.

Bella POV

We waited for Eli at the terminal, it was me and Edward. Everyone was doing last minute things to get ready, not there was much but everyone had to disappear. I was pacing back and forth eager to see my little sis. Edward laughed and grabbed me by my waist, pulling towards him.

"Calm down," He whispered. "Some people can only go at human speeds."

"They could be humans a little quicker," I snapped.

"You're adorable when you're angry." I huffed and looked at the doors the people came out of when they go off the plane. A slow stream of people, started coming through the doors. I looked for face to face and I couldn't find her. Then there she was the last one out, her bag over her shoulder, the jacket she always wore, and the blue hair. Edward broke his grip of me and I blotted of running to her. When she saw me her face broke out into a smile, and began to close the gap. We nearly knocked each down as we hugged. She was laughing.

"Enthusiastic, aren't we Bella?" she laughed.

"Shut up, how do you think I feel? You leave me a freaking note saying you left, and will be gone for months, of course I'm going to be enthusiastic." I laughed with her. We finally let go and took a step back.

"Eli you look like you lived in dirt," I teased. She crossed her arms and rolled her eyes.

"I've been running all over New York, no money for a hotel room to take a shower so yea," she finished off. "You really good Bella, you're practically glowing." I bit my lip and Edward came and wrapped his arms around me.

"Hello Eli," He said smoothly. "Let's get out of here," We walked Eli toward the car. I walked to the car asking Eli a million and one questions. She said most of what she done was in all the letters she wrote which I committed each to memory. We drove Edwards Volvo back to Forks; I sat in the back filling in Eli on my entire life since she has been gone. I moved in with the Cullen's and I and Edward couldn't be happier. Edward said that everyone was happier to and how Eli was nicknamed the miracle worker. She laughed at that.

"I am defiantly not a miracle worker," She insisted. "I just pushed things forward." She did a lot more than that in my mind. We came down the drive way, and made a stop.

"Eli, Edward and I need to go hunting you can go inside and get cleaned up there a spare room you can use," I smiled waving goodbye as me and Edward walked toward the woods. We didn't need to hunt, but there was something waiting for Eli. I hope she doesn't kill me later.

Eli POV

I walked into the house and looked to find my room. It was on the second floor with its own Bathroom. I took a quick shower making sure I didn't smell and the grime was off me. All my clothes were full of mud and other stuff that I didn't want to know. On the un-needed bed was a pair of fresh clothes; a blue sweater, black jeans and other necessities. I brushed out my hair after I got dressed and walked down to the living room. As I walked down the steps I could here music playing, I followed it.

Shadows fill an empty heart  
As love is fading,  
From all the things that we are  
But are not saying.  
Can we see beyond the scars  
And make it to the dawn?

It wasn't a recording, that what I was sure of, it was real, and this was him, my Brandon. I took the final corner into the living room. There he was playing our song. Acoustic version, they I loved it when he played. We had danced to it during our first date and it was our song ever since.

Change the colors of the sky.  
And open up to  
The ways you made me feel alive,  
The ways I loved you.  
For all the things that never died,  
To make it through the night,  
Love will find you.

I stood in the doorway debating if I should move or not, would he stop if I did? I took a cautionary step and he didn't look up, just kept on playing.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

The sun is breaking in your eyes  
To start a new day.  
This broken heart can still survive  
With a touch of your grace.  
Shadows fade into the light.  
I am by your side,  
Where love will find you.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

He wasn't looking up, as I took a step closer to him. I made it to the couch and sat next to him watching his hands perfectly hit every note.

Now that we're here,  
Now that we've come this far,  
Just hold on.  
There is nothing to fear,  
For I am right beside you.  
For all my life,  
I am yours.

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?

What about now?  
What about today?  
What if you're making me all that I was meant to be?  
What if our love had never went away?  
What if it's lost behind words we could never find?  
Baby, before it's too late,  
What about now?

He slowed the notes and eventually came to a stop. He put the guitar down and turned to me. This was it he was going to yell at me or something. But he didn't the love in his eyes told me he could never do that. He was searching my face for some sort of a answer a clue to what I was feeling.

"Brandon," I whispered. Before he could answer I lunged at him, wrapping my arms around his neck, pressing my lips to his. He pushed me onto his lap not breaking out kiss. The electricity was something I never felt before. I always felt something but never this. Eighty years builds up on you, I guess. Our hands were entangled in each others hair, but we broke apart gasping un-needed. Force of habit I guess. It was like I was in some perfect dream, dream I never wanted to wake up from.

"I love you, Eli," I stared into his topaz eyes, blaring into my eyes right down to my soul.

"I love you too, I whispered, I was barely able to form those words. I wasn't broken anymore. I had found the melody to my life.

* * *

What you think? now the that fluff is out of the way i hope to get into more interesting things.

REVIEW PLEASE it makes me happy =D


	12. Chapter 12: Yes Oh No

Hey, this is really short but barely had time today with school and it being monday

ENJOY

I Am Not Stephenie Meyer

* * *

Chapter 12: Yes!…Oh No

Bella POV

Life could not be better, period. It was winter break and we all decided to stay home and enjoy what ever snow could come our way. Eli was going stir crazy, she couldn't go to school anymore; we lied saying she was dead. She wasn't too happy about it; it was less time with Brandon. They were inseparable they would sit and just stare out the window wrapped in each others arms and made them happy. My life with Edward was exactly the same. We were together every minute of the day, except when we got dressed or needed a shower. He believed in a virtue thing and after marriage stuff. Alice took me and Eli shopping every two days. She said if we were going to be part of the family we would have to look like it. But that stopped after 6 days thanks to Eli. She also was able to get rid of everyone's bloodlust for human blood. I sat in Edwards arm reading another Jane Austin as Edward was reading some big medical book. He likes that kind if stuff. Then I realized that my book was out of my hands. I looked over my shoulder and Eli was waving it in the air.

"Looking for this?" she asked teasingly. I laughed and stood up to face her.

"Come on goof ball hand it over," I held out my hand waiting but Emmett came in a grabbed the book from her. "You're two are horrible together," I muttered. Emmet and Eli were the perfect pranksters. She had melted into their hearts and lives so easily.

"We know," Emmett smiled. He tossed the book at Eli. "What are you going to do about it?"

"This," I lunged at Eli who quickly tossed it back and we began rolling on the floor play fighting.

"TAKE THAT OUTSIDE!!!" Esme yelled from upstairs. We quickly hurried outside. I lunged at Eli again. We liked to keep our fighting skills up to par. We never what crazy royal vampire party might come and try to get you. Victoria taught us a nomadic style of fight; it was more instincts than tactics. Jasper didn't like it that much. We tossed each other around, and eventually I had Eli pinned on the ground with my foot.

"I think I won," I smiled in the glow of the victory. I stepped towards the house but she grabbed my ankle, pulling me down to ground. She jumped on top of me lying across my stomach she propped herself up on her elbows in the dirt holding her face in her hands.

"I think you may want to rethink that," she mimicked the smile I had given her. We both laughed.

"You just love to fight don't you?" I mused as we got to our feet.

"Of course!" she cheered. "Brandon won't let me mess with anyone but you," she whispered. She rolled her eyes and into Brandon's arms. I walked over toward Edward who followed us outside to watch us.

"You're a mess love," I laughed.

"That's what happens when you mess with Eli." We walked up stairs and I changed my clothes for fresh ones.

"Bella, can we go for a run?" Edward asked. I wrapped my arms around him and reached up to kiss him.

"As long as it involves you and me," he smiled and we began running, he was fast but I could equal him easily. We wound up at out meadow, most of the life was dead but a thick layer of frost was everywhere, crunching under our feet as we walked hand in hand to the middle. Edward stopped walking and grabbed both my hands, spinning me to face him. "Edward, are you alright?" there was something in his eyes something I couldn't make out.

"Bella, I love you more than anything than life itself," he began. "I will never forgive myself for all the pain I've caused you. But I will spend and eternity by your side, making everything count," he got down on one knee and pulled out a small box from his pocket. Oh. My God. "Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?"

"Yes, yes, yes!!" I was jumping up and down like Alice when she scores a sale. He stood up laughing at my excitement, and slipped on the ring he had in the box. When I felt it slip on my finger, I stopped jumping. It was beautiful, but looked expensive. "You didn't spend a lot did you?" I was unable to take my eyes off the ring.

"No, it was my mothers."

"It's beautiful," it was. Before I could even describe it and Edward picked me up bridal style spinning me around until he felt content to have my feet back on the ground. I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling him down to my level to have his lips against mine. My hands reached up into his hair and he traced my face like her was going to forget. After what could have been an hour or just five minutes.

"Love, though I would love to keep going, but I think there is a pixie and a little sister waiting to jump you," he smiled.

"Ugh, Eli is going to be worse than Alice," I rolled my eyes. He laughed.

"I'm sure she is not that bad."

"You haven't lived with her for eighty years," I grabbed his hand and began to pull him back towards the house but he picked me up again. "You like showing off?"

"Yes, but only for you. Bella, are you happy?"

"Of course! What kind of idiotic question is that?"

"Just checking, I didn't know if it was too soon,"

"Edward, I have been waiting ninety freaking years to be truly yours." He kissed my forehead and broke of running still carrying me. He stopped just outside the house to put me down. "I'm not that klutzy anymore, I could have run."

"But you admit your still klutzy?" I looked to see Eli and Alice standing there. Oh god. The both tackled me in their hugs it sent all three of us towards that ground. "About time you settled down," she said pulling herself up.

"Look who's talking."

"Hey! When I get ninety like you then I'll worry," before I could snap a comment back. Alice stopped us.

"Oh my god, we have so much to plan and so little time!!!" She was jumping up and down, Eli just rolled her eyes. I'm sure she wanted in just as much as Alice, but didn't prefer to show it.

"What you mean so little time?" I asked.

"We have two weeks! Or at least that's what my vision says!"

"Two weeks?" I said shocked.

"Oh Bella come on, you can pull it off plus Alice already has flower ideas and everything in the black binder of evil."

"Evil?"

"Long story," Eli said. "But less of that, and more planning!!" Now I could see Alice wearing off on her. She linked arms with me and dragged me into the house with Alice while the boys went hunting. Now I was tossed wedding planning, colors, flowers, lists of people I didn't know, music, and choosing brides maids. I didn't want the have just one made of honor so I was going to have two; Alice and Eli. But then halfway through al the gossiping and laughter Alice eyes started going blank.

Aro POV

I sat on my throne chair and flipped through a notebook that was left behind. There were sketches upon sketches. One of them was telling their stories, there life, but would it really lead us anywhere? Our guards have searched all over Europe and nothing. It as if they had just disappeared. Came to last page, like I had done so many times before but this time in the smallest part of the far right corner was a small sketch of a sign, 'Welcome to Forks'. That was it! This was where they were going, I think. It is the best lead we have.

"Felix!" I boomed. Then the little vampire came in nervous but unsheathing of emotions.

"Yes, master?" he bowed. I rolled my eyes. He was what I think the guards called a 'suck up'.

"I want you to find a town called forks," I commanded.

"What country?"

"I don't know but start looking!" I yelled. "And then I want you and 20 of our best vampires out there with the strongest abilities to go and get them. But when you do find them watch out for the one with the hand thing make sure she can't use them." I needed these powers.

"Yes, master," he bowed again and quickly ran off. I looked down at the sketch book and flipped to a page I knew by heart; a drawing of the two girls.

"I will get you, you will be mine," I vowed.

Alice POV

_"I will get you, you will be mine," Aro vowed. Then the vision went black. _

Oh no, I thought. Now what?

* * *

Little cliffie =P

HOpe you like this really short chappie

now you see that little review button if you dont mind clicking it and letting knw what you think that would be awesome!!! make my day! =D


	13. Chapter 13: Pieces Fall into Place

Another somewhat short chapter, but i hope you enjoy it!!!

I am not Stephenie Meyer...Just in one of my alternate realities.

* * *

Chapter 13: Pieces Fall into Place

Bella POV

I couldn't wait for the wedding; it was only five days away. Today I, Alice, Rose, and Eli were going shopping for my wedding dress. Alice had already gotten the two bridesmaid dresses, with out my consent. 'You were going to approve of them anyway' she told me. Eli was none to thrill about wearing the dress, but she was doing it for me. We were going to Seattle today, it was rainy and cloudy; a perfect time for vampires to be out and about to do last minutes shopping. I played with my beautiful engagement ring. Admiring the large opal offset with diamonds; perfect for the old fashion wedding. Alice has invited all friends close to the Cullen's. There was a family from Denali, Alaska coming down and some vampires from Europe. I don't know if they will even come. I never met them, but I knew they were all definitely not vegetarians. We put it in the invitation asking not to feed in the Forks area, for the fact we would like to keep our cover.

"Alice how many people actually responded?" I asked her as we searched the city for a parking spot in Rose's red annoying little car.

"Just the Denali clan and one of Carlisle's old friends from New York," she answered. "That's good because I know you wanted small." I sighed in relief, I didn't want a bunch of people watching me trip down the isle.

"You're not going to trip Bella," Eli could read the expression on my face.

"You know me too much," I snapped. Eli shrugged. "I need a good vacation from you."

"Maybe, but Alice told me that you wouldn't, I don't feel like betting against her." We finally found a parking space and got into the first dress shop we saw. Alice, technically saw it first she promised a quick shopping trip. Alice ran to the dresses, we sat in the waiting area. Alice knew these designer shops better than me, so I let her take the reins on this one. It took about fifteen minutes, for her to come and get us for the fitting. I quickly changed into a white dress without looking too much out it and stepped out of the dressing room. Alice was beaming with joy, Eli and Rose's mouths dropped. Eli I could see her dropping her mouth, she never saw me in a dress. But Rose, that was something. "Dam Bella you look amazing," Eli said composing her self. She and Alice helped me on to a short pedestal and they two work women pushed open the big mirror. I let out a large gasp and took a tiny small step backwards.

"Don't fall down, Bella," Alice noticed the step I had taken. That girl in the mirror couldn't be me. The dress was beautiful. A simple white strapless dress reaching to the floor, embedded into the long skirt were clusters of blue sapphires with blue diamonds. A light blue sash spilt the dress distinguishing the bottom and the top. It hugged me in all the right places. I didn't want to know the price but seemed too expensive.

"It's beautiful Alice," I finally said.

"It's perfect Bella," I saw Rose standing behind me the mirror. I smiled; I couldn't believe I was getting married to Edward. My dreams were coming true one step at a time.

??? POV

Why did I have to wait to see my own master? I've been working with him for what? 150 years? I waited until my old friend Felix came to find me.

"Ah dear brother back from undercover work?" he sneered. "How long has it be since we seen you? Fifty years?" I hissed, clearly he had not changed much. I despise him.

"I'm sorry over the phone updates, weren't enough for you. I didn't think you would give a shit." He grunted and gestured me to follow him. I followed him the elevator to Aro's private study. "Is he still agitated?" I asked as the elevator began to move upwards.

"Yes, you better have good news about something, more importantly these girls."

"Oh I do, don't worry about that." The elevator doors opened to show the messy study were Aro kept a record of every vampire and the history of the world practically.

"Brutus, your presence is surprising. May I ask what important information you have to come all the back to Italy?" Aro asked stepping out of the shadows of the many stacks of books.

"I have found your two precious girls." I watched his eyes light up with eagerness and anticipation.

"Really? Where are they?"

"Forks, Washington. I watched the blue haired one board a plane to Seattle and I received a wedding invitation to the other one, Isabella in Forks."

"Why did you stop the one from boarding the plane?" Aro became angry. He hovered over me, his milky eye bearing into mine.

"I did not receive the call to find these girls until after the fact. I wasn't certain but after the invitation I was. I mean you don't see many blue haired vampires running around." His eyes lit up even more. Like he just a fresh meal walk through the door.

"Well I want you to get them back here as soon as possible. Felix work with Brutus and bring them back." we took that as our time to bow out. As we walked toward the elevator Aro called. "Oh and Brutus, if you do this right, considered yourself off undercover business and back on the true guard." I turned to him and gave him a low bow, man was I a suck up.

"Yes, Master thank you very much," I turned to leave with Felix already planning the kidnapping.

Edward POV

The wedding was tomorrow and Alice's acting…odd. Well, odd for her, she was constantly blocking her mind, and keeping away from me but then her barrier went down. She was having a vision.

_"You ready?" Eli asked. She was in a blue dress leaning against a wall. _

_"As ready I'll ever be," it was Bella. You couldn't see her; the vision must be through Bella's eyes. _

"_I think I'll take that as a 'Hell ya! Let's get this over with so I can go on my honeymoon'," Eli laughed. They were both laughing, then something knocked down the point of view. "HEY! GET OFF MY SISTER YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Eli cried. Then the eyes watched Eli get tackled by a girl in a long black cloak. Volturi, then the vision went blank. _

"ALICE!!" I yelled. She timidly came into my room.

"Yes, brother dear?" she asked sweetly.

"What was that?" I asked trying to contain my anger.

"What do you think?" Alice crossed her arms. "A picnic?" she was quiet. "Now you understand why I was blocking you?"

"Why though?"

"It is better if Bella didn't know she is nervous as it is," she was right.

"But how are we going to protect her from this?" I refused lose Bella again, my angel; I had just got her back. "She can't know."

"You take her hunting when she gets back with Carlisle and Esme," I will explain it to everyone." I nodded. "Why do we have to exclude her? After all it is her life?"

"I don't want her getting worried and if she knows we are going to protect her she will worry more because we are protecting her." Bella always worried too much.

"I still don't like it."

"Deal with it Alice. Why did Bella go with Carlisle and Esme?"

"To go meet the Denali clan at the airport." Oh made sense.

"Thank you Alice."

Bella POV

Meeting the Denali coven was lets just awkward. Tanya, Carmen, her mate Eleazar, Kate, and Garrett were all amazing people or vampires I should say. They kept staring at me, I almost wished Eli was here to curse them off for rudely staring but I had to learn to face things. I guess why I came instead of Edward. When we got home Edward insisting on hunting, just the two of us while we still were just two single people enjoying life. I rolled my eyes but agreed.

Eli POV

Alice gathered everyone in the living room while Edward and Bella were out hunting the last time as singles. I rolled my eyes at that they weren't single in my eyes seeing they were soul mates. The Denali clan kept sneaking glances at me and Brandon. We were the newbie's to the coven, fresh meat. I ignored them nestling myself into Brandon's chest, he wrapped his arms around me as we sat on the floor leaning against the couch.

"Alice what's going on?" Carlisle asked.

"I had a vision that Edward didn't want everyone but Bella knowing because he thought it would worry her too much."

"Masochistic," I mumbled.

"Overprotective," Rose added.

"Idiot," Emmett added.

"Alright, we can do our Edward bashing later," Alice shut us up. "My vision was Eli and Bella were attacked." My mouth dropped and Brandon held me closer while some people let out some growls.

"What?" I asked my eyebrows rose in disbelief.

"Eli, who do you think would come after you?" that was an easy question.

"The Volturi, Duh. But how could they find us I made the one person we ran into forget about us. Wait…."

"What El?" Brandon asked.

"I left my sketch book there and it was filled with pictures from the stories Bella told me. One was a sign that said 'Welcome to Forks' but it was vague. You think they got a hold of the invitations?" everyone was quiet.

"Who can really know?" Carlisle answered but we are going to have to be extra careful." We all murmured in agreement.

"I'm sick of playing it as it comes," I muttered to myself. But I guess we would all have to wait. But patience was not some that I had in my vocabulary. Then the there was a knock on the door and Carlisle went to answer it.

"Hello Brutus," Carlisle said with a mix of happiness on seeing his friend, but upset about the recent news. A tall man came in covered head to toe. He carried a small bag. A changes of clothes I hoped no one should go to a wedding dressed like that but then I realized when he turned to face us after his greeting with Carlisle; he was the man at the airport; the one that kept staring at me. I never really told anyone about that, but I knew he was someone not to be trusted.

* * *

You like?

I know it been like really slow but now things are going to start picking up if ya get my drift.

Now what would be amazing if you please hit that little review button and send me a little note i love that =D Thanks for reading so far!


	14. Chapter 14: To Wed?

Hey Everyone,

Sorry i didnt type last night, i had double drivers ed, college art homework,with my normal highschool home work and went to get my hair re-dyed so i just sorta fell asleep when i got home =P but anyway he it is! i'm not to proud of it but it will have to do.

Enjoy

I am not SM!

* * *

Chapter 14: To wed?

Bella POV

I hate that vampires don't sleep, I hate it…sometimes. It just makes the waiting more horrible than it needs to be. But now we were down to the final three hours or what Alice was calling the home stretch. But everyone had a sort of nervous air around them I thought it was just me that was allowed to be rightfully nervous. I being to think it would be easier if we just went to Vegas and got married, but I think Alice would kill us before we even got there. Alice, Rose, and Esme were working on my hair and make up. Eli watched them; she had no idea how to do any of this stuff. Tomboy, I wouldn't be surprised if slipped on jeans under her dress. When they finally zipped me up, they ran to get themselves ready. I sat on Alice's bed and waited for them, they wouldn't let me see myself until the last the minute incase I started dry sobbing or something. Eli was the first one out.

"I convince them for a little alone time before my sister officially became taken," she smiled. Now it was my turn for my mouth to drop, she looked perfect. Her hair was straighten and slightly curled where it was blue and the blue dress staples's dress insinuating all her curves and flared out just below the hip to her ankles. Though I couldn't see if she was wearing the jeans or not. Her arms were bare and I stared. I couldn't help it, but those deep markings are somewhat hard to ignore. "You have your something old, new, borrowed, and something blue?" she asked. My dress was the blue, old was my wedding ring but what did I have new? The dress can count as new too. Eli brought over a two boxes. She handed me the smaller box. "This is from Esme, she busy getting ready so she thought I could give it to you." I opened it and they were pearl earrings. "From her wedding," Eli took one and place one in my left ear while I placed the other into my right. She sat on the bed and handed me the other box. "This is something new, from me and all the Cullen's." I opened the box and I saw the necklace, it was a Cullen crest and underneath dangled a small star. "The star was my ides your 'old coven', she teased and it on. I hugged her.

"Thanks," I said, holding in dry crying. She laughed.

"I've done nothing no else would have done, but your welcome the Cullen's did most of it." She pushed the mirror open so I could see myself.

"Is that me?" I asked her. She walked up to me and wrapped her arms around my shoulders.

"Yes it is, and you look absolutely amazing," she said I laughed again and over looked my freshly curled hair; make up, dress and the jewelry. Then my eyes went to me and my sister her bare arms still wrapped around me.

"You alright with the whole no sleeves thing?" I asked her. She grabbed a small tiara with a small veil on the end and placed it on my head.

"Its fine and no one will be looking they are going to be envying your beauty. And if they are staring I just punch them," I rolled my eyes. "I promise I'll be good," she sighed. I knew she would she didn't want to screw this up. She took a few step backed in her ballet flats. She and Alice nearly attacked each other when the debated on shoes, Eli one thanks to her certain little power.

"You better," I teased. She leaned against the wall over looking me.

Edward POV

I paced down stairs with all the guys while the women upstairs were getting ready. Girls take forever, I thought. I listened to everyone else's thoughts to keep me from going insane.

_"YAY! Bella and Edward are finally going to be together!" – Pixie_

_"Finally all my children will be happy." – Esme _

_"As long as the family is happy I can get used to Bella, she can be fun sometimes." – Rose_

_"The happiness is over whelming, but in a good way. I'm happy for them." – Jasper_

_"Finally Edward is going to get some action!" – thank you immature Emmet_

_"My sister is finally happy, this all I ask for her, but Edward if you're listening to my thoughts if the shield is down, you make her unhappy I swear on Brandon's ashes I will command get you." – Overprotective Eli _

_"Everyone is so happy, Eli can't get enough of making her sister life perfect, maybe we should make ours permanent like Edward and Bella." - Brandon_

"_Edward if you wear a hole in the floor from pacing your mother will kill you,"_ Carlisle thought. I laughed and stopped. All the girls came down stairs except for Bella and Eli.

"Where are Bella and Eli?" I asked Alice as she walked into Jaspers waiting arms.

"She just having a little alone time with Eli they'll be down in a minute," she answered.

"Alice! You're Vision!" I cried. It was registered in their heads. Then Carlisle's friend walked through the door in a black cape with at least 20 cloaked figures. The Volturi, two people grabbed each of us, and the struggle began. I could hear glass breaking upstairs.

"HEY! GET OFF MY SISTER YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Eli cried. I struggled harder but the two vampires holding me were too strong.

"Edward!" Bella cried out. They were hurting my angel; I snarled furiously and got a punch to the gut for not behaving. They brought the two down the stairs. My angel was gagged from when she cried out and Eli had something hold her hands behind her back. They couldn't break what ever it was; it must have been to strong. I looked on with anger and hurt at thy way they were handling my Bella.

"You ready?" Eli asked.

"As ready I'll ever be," I admitted, though I was fully prepared it was still marriage. Something Renee taught me to avoid, but now I am embracing it.

"I think I'll take that as a 'Hell ya! Let's get this over with so I can go on my honeymoon'," she laughed; I rolled my eyes but started laughing along with her. But the happiness turned to shock and fear when to cloaked figures jumped in through the window. The male immediately jumped on top of me knocking me down to the floor and wrapped me in a strong lock. "HEY! GET OFF MY SISTER YOU ASSHOLE!!!" Eli cried. Then I watched Eli get tackled by a girl in a long black cloak. Volturi, oh god they found us. If we thought we were dead back then, we were defiantly now.

"Edward!" I screamed out, just as the big male gagged me. I'm a vampire; I could easily be able to chew it right of, wrong. It was a strong material, which I could not break. I began to hear growls and snarls from downstairs. There were more of them; we were definitely out numbered by the sound of it. I saw them wrap the same material they gagged me with around Eli's hands behind her back. They just made her completely powerless. She was kicking and trying to take a snap at the girl but the girl was just too strong, even for Eli. They brought us to our feet. Keep us in their iron grips. Were these guys on steroids or something? The brought us down the hall and down the steps. Down stairs it seems a tornado ripped through the room. Everything for the wedding was tossed everywhere there was on body torn to shreds; thank god it wasn't any of the family. They were all being held down by more of the guard.

"Shit," Eli hissed as we walked down stairs. All the looks of anger on their faces as their 'friend' Brutus waited for us. What the hell kind of name was that? Honestly, who the hell thought of that? "I should have known this would be you, after a saw you staring at me in New York," she hissed at the man. He smiled, wildly.

"Well maybe next time you don't stare back," he said. She hissed at him. Her eyes were burning with hate.

"I'm going to whoop your ass," she began to struggle again. She really wanted to kill this man. The girl was starting to lose her grip, but the man in front of us just laughed.

"Like you could, do you like your little harness around your hands? Made of the strongest material but also flexible like fabric, nice invention," he went to untie the gag the man placed around on my mouth. "That is no way to treat a bride," he shook his head.

"You'll pay for ruining my wedding," I hissed. I was angrier then ever.

"Oh shit," Eli realized what was happening and she braced herself. She knew the other part of my shield it could become a shield of force. I gathered all that anger and forced it out. It took seconds and the force flooded the room knocking everyone hurting my family was knocked to the ground. I didn't thinks I untied the knots that held Eli hands and she was free. "Thanks," she flexed her wrists. She turn turned to kick the vampire in the face that lunged at her. She held her hand up to them. "Die," she hissed. And the vampire didn't move again. "I hate that," she muttered. She didn't enjoy killing. She turned to me. "Bella look out!" I turned to face the big brute staring down at me. Before I could attack Edward jumped on him knocking him down. Edward ripped him to shreds.

"Are you aright?" he asked me. I nodded "Can you shield everyone?" I nodded again and he continued fighting. I focused on shielding my family as Edward fought the vampires off. Eli was kicking some serious ass with Brandon, she dress split making everything easier to kick. And she did have jeans on, so typical. Alice and jasper were working on fight vampire of each other. Same went for Rose and Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. All of their nice clothes, were torn, but never knew how lethal Esme could be. Most people were already dead, or running away. The Denali clan had mad a run for it, which was understandable, it wasn't their fight to begin with, and it was ours. The big guy, Carlisle's 'friend', that was taunting us left with most of the ones left standing and fighting were the dumb ones. The last run was making a run for it, but Eli finished him off, she held up her hand one more time. "Die!" she yelled so the command could be heard and the vampire dropped. We all gathered in the living room. Mates hanging out to their mates, jasper had a bite on his neck and Carlisle had one on his shoulder. Eli had one on her wrist. Some one must have tried to go for her hand. That was dumb in matter of opinion.

"Is everyone alright?" Carlisle asked.

"I think we are just mostly ruffed up," Alice took a look around. "No ones future disappeared." That was a good sign. I sighed as I leaned into Edwards's chest, feeling comfortable and safe. It felt normal to be there no matter what just happened. Eli was doing the same out of the corner of my eye.

"I say we get cleaned up," Carlisle recommended. "Unless you two want to still get married?" I looked up at Edward.

"You can't get married looking like that!" Alice piped up. She was right my dress was completely destroyed.

"It can wait love," he whispered. "I prefer your safety over a ceremony." He was right we had to settle this before we could anything, the wedding was on hold. I nodded. We all went up stairs to change. I slipped of the dress and changed into jeans and a tee shirt. I took the dress and put it back on the hanger. I looked at the torn skirt, it was beyond repair. I tied my hair back and washed of the slightest of make up I had on and went down stairs. Everyone who had changed was cleaning everything up. Eli was starring at the person she told to die. And many to surprises, he was, she began dragging him outside to burn with the others. I picked up and few pieces and brought them to the fire. We all stood and waited for everything to turn into ash as day became night. The bite marks on everyone were healed and dawn started to rise as we all stood outside in the yard, just being together. Anything could have happened. I looked up at the fading stars. Ten were collected together right above us. Today, tomorrow, next week all those stars could be gone like the people I cared about the most.

* * *

What did you think? Please review and everyone hope i get a snow day tomorrow because all i'll be doing is typing if that happens! now review review review! Please!


	15. Chapter 15: Plan Isle Esme

HEy everyone here the next chappie but first a shout out to topspin320 for helping me confirm some ideas i had brewing grea mind think alike XD

I don't own twilight but Eli and Brandon are mine

* * *

Chapter 15: Plan Isle Esme

No talked to each other for awhile, we all were dazed but all knew we had to leave forks. Eli hasn't come out of the attic yet, and everyone pretty much stayed in their rooms, until Carlisle called us together.

"Alright now," He said as we were all gathered in the dining or prop room. "We need to leave but where do we go?"

"Farthest place from here?" Eli recommended.

"We were thinking Salem," Carlisle said.

"But isn't that place, more sun than rain?" Jasper asked.

"Yes, but if anyone has any ideas please share," Carlisle instructed.

"What about Esme Isle?" Edward suggested. What? Everyone eyes seemed to brighten. "We can all lay low until they decide to give up. After all who is going to look for people who fell of the earth?"

"What is Esme Isle?" I asked.

"It's an Island Carlisle gave Esme, we g there when we need to get away," Edward shrugged like it was no big deal. A whole island? Wow.

"That's perfect we'll leave tonight," Carlisle said, and everyone dispersed to pack. Alice was buying the tickets online, while I finished. I decided not to take much; I learned it was in South America where it was warm, and sunny. Most of my stuff was winter but I think I could live in tee shirts and tank tops I have. Carlisle slipped in some books with him; god knows how long we would be there. I was staring out one of the wide windows, taking in the Forks forest one last time when two stone arms wrapped around me.

"What are you thinking about love?" he whispered softy in my ear.

"About what's happening, we don't to deserve to be protected like this, ruining your lives." His arms tightened around me.

"I don't want you to think that again, you're worth more than you think. You have made this family complete again. We will do anything to protect you."

"See that's what gets me, you don't have to do anything, maybe if we let them find us we can maybe talk this out settle something."

"Bella, they don't want to negotiate, you see what they will do get you." That I couldn't argue with that; sending all those vampires to die for just the two of us. It a shame really, they probably were all pretty powerful. We stood the wrapped in each others arms, waiting for fate to show us our path.

Eli POV.

I'm going to kill that asshole Aro. We declined nicely, he can't bend our free will, I mean we will pay for the wall or what ever we damaged but let us live in peace we've done enough in this world. Dear god just let us be happy. I grabbed a pillow from an old couch I have been using in the attic and tossed it against the wall. I need to run, but we were leaving soon.

"Getting upset are we Eli?" I turned to see Brandon standing there with a suitcase in his hand. I ran to him and wrapped my arms around him. He lowered his suitcase and tried to calm me by wrapping his arms around me and rubbing circles on my back. "It will be alright," he said in his soothing velvet voice.

"You don't know that you said that last time and..." I winced at the thought. HE told me it would be alright when he told me he was joining the army; he said that when I told him to be careful when he was driving that fateful night

"We were separated for ninety years?" he finished my sentence. I nodded; I didn't want to lose him again. Not after all this, chance brought us back together now I'm not letting go. "That won't happen again, we have forever," he added.

"Right now forever doesn't seem to long for us," I sighed.

"Everyone! It's time to go!" Alice cried from down stairs. I grabbed my bag and grabbed Brandon's hand.

"Then let's make the most of forever, no matter how long it is," I pulled him down to my level and kissed him softly.

"Well if you're going to be doing that I hope forever is longer than we think," he smiled.

"If you to start we are leaving without you," Alice voiced carried up stairs. "We better get down there before the pixie flips. But we are continuing that later," he put a mischievous smile.

"Brandon, get those thoughts out of your head before Edward flips out," I began to push him down the stairs. We walked to see everyone waiting with their luggage. Alice was packed for an army, of course. But she also had a little surprise for everyone in one of them I carried the other one in my bag.

"Everyone's here lets go," Carlisle grab his and Esme's bags and walked to his Mercedes, Emmett, Rose, Alice, and Jasper went in the Jeep, and the rest got into Edwards Volvo and we headed to the airport.

??? POV

"Should we help them?" my mate asked me, we were keeping a safe distance from the house but were coming back to get our luggage we brought. We watched them pile into their cars and drive away.

"What can we do? The power of the Volturi is to strong for anyone to resist. They are going to die fighting," I answered. I felt horrible, we ran when we should have helped them.

"We should help them," old of my 'children' exclaimed. "At least try," she gave me puppy dog stare.

"I guess we can try," I muttered. "But where do we start?"

"I suggest we get our belongings and go home before anyone else shows up." my mate suggested we agreed and left.

Brutus POV

I was watching the house the whole time after the fight I didn't want to go back to Aro empty handed, again. I didn't want to be the out cast anymore. I was able to get close enough to the house. Thank you invisibility. I can cover my scent, thoughts, everything like I didn't exist. I waited to hear their next move. They agreed to go to some island, and I was going to follow them.

Bella POV

10 Hours later we were on the final stretch to Esme Isle, there was a point where I wished I could still sleep and just wake up there, but I remembered I had Edward. IT was night time still here and you could only see a darker, lump of land in the distance.

"There it is," Edward pointed to the dark area. The boat finally slowed and we parked at a dock. Grabbing our luggage we walked toward a small cottage, it's a good thing we don't sleep; I don't think there was any room like that. The house was smaller than the house in Forks but it was still Amazing, Esme definitely had her touch on the place. The living room was filled with DVDs, Large flat screen and couches for everyone, there were two bed rooms; one blue, and one white, the small kitchen and a bathroom.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"You like it?" Edward asked taking my bag from me; I nodded "Wait till you see the Island when the sun comes up."

"When will that be?"

"An hour tops," he brought out luggage into one of the rooms and grabbed my hand and walked me down to the beach and we sat in the sand letting the waves coming in hit our feet. We left our shoes at the house. The sun reached the edge of the water. For just a few minutes nothing mattered.

Eli POV

_"Edward keep Bella away from the house," _I thought as the two went to the beach as soon as they were out of the house Alice jumped on me.

"Eli that's perfect!" she was jumping up and down.

"I just read too many books, but you saw it? Will it work?" I asked her. She nodded I don't think her smile could get bigger.

"Yes! You have the dress I thought it was ruined?" I went to get my bag.

"Will someone please explain what the two sorties' are talking about?" Emmett asked confused. I growled at him.

"We aren't short, we are fun sized," I hissed and tossed Alice the bag. "Alice you can explain," I sat on the couch with a puzzled Brandon. Alice pulled open the bag and pulled out the new dress. I had fixed the blue sash and cut it across the bottom to get rid of the torn edges. It made it about a foot shorter. With the extra fabric I hade cut off I fixed it and used it to make the dress a v neck halter dress. Perfect for a beach wedding. Then everyone understood. "We are alone on an Island, no one is going to disturb this time."

"When did you fix it?"

"What did you think I was doing in the attic the whole time? You'd be surprised how just a needle, scissors, and thread can do."

"What are we standing around for we got some work to do!" Alice pulled at Jaspers arm and went to work. Rose looked through our clothes for everyone else; Emmett watched TV, Carlisle and Esme went for a walk; I and Brandon went looking for anything to help Alice. Wedding take two was under way and the bride didn't even know.

Bella POV

Edward was showing me every square inch of the Island, everything but the house. The sun was starting to go down, and I just wanted to be home.

"Edward, can we go back to the house?" I begged. I heard something crawling in the trees above our heads. I clung to Edward, he was laughing. "What's so funny?" I hissed.

"What you're afraid of. Look up." I reluctantly did and Eli and Brandon were sitting on a branch together. Eli was dressed in a light blue sundress with a floral design around the bottom, she had a tropical flower tucked behind her ear and Brandon was wearing a white shirt with kaki pants both with bare feet.

"Am I that terrifying?" Eli asked gracefully jumping down to the ground.

"Extremely," I teased.

"Isn't this place amazing?" she asked. I nodded in agreement. "Come on lets go back to the house we are all going to watch a movie." She turned and began to almost dance through to trees. She was so different, happier.

"Come on," Edward wrapped his arm around my waist smiling down at me. Brandon and Eli were walking ahead of us.

"What are they thinking?" I asked.

"Each other of course, and their plans for the future," he answered.

"What is that?" he laughed his soft and velvet laugh.

"You have to ask Alice that," oh right. We came closer to the beach and what I think tiki torches glowed in the light of the setting sun. Eli was alone now, waiting for us. "I'll be right back," he whispered as he kissed my forehead and ran off.

"Come on," Eli grabbed my hand. "Oh wait," she tied some thing around my eyes blinding me.

"Eli," I warned. "What's going on?"

"Oh nothing," she picked me up and started running.

"If you didn't disable my sight you would have to carry me," I growled.

"Bella be nice and hold still," Alice voice chirped.

"Your in on whatever this is?" I complained. She laughed as she began tugging at my shirt.

"Alice," I hissed.

"Trust us we won't do anything, it's just me, Eli, Rose, and Esme." I gave up and let them do what ever they are planning. I felt them pulling at my hair and putting on jewelry and make up.

"Will you tell me what's going on?" I asked.

"Aright," Eli untied the fabric she had covered my eyes with. I stood in front of a long mirror.

"Is this my wedding dress?" I asked, though I already knew the answer. "What happened?" I scanned over the moderations. It was short and created into a halter dress.

"Do you like it?" Eli asked.

"It's prefect by why am I…" I turned to see all the girls in similar dresses like Eli but only Alice and Eli had matching outfits. Esme was wearing green and Rosalie of course in red. Eli was holding a crown made of flowers and Alice held a bouquet. "I'm getting married?" Now? With everyone in danger?

"Why not? No one is going to find us, think of it as a second try to get you married," Eli put the flower crown over my head. Renee wanted a beach wedding once; I hope she was at least looking over smiling.

"Come on, we might as well, we alone and no can stop us this time," Alice handed me the flowers. "Unless you don't want to, then we can just cancel."

"No!" I said a little too loud. "I'm ready, let's do this." all the girls left and Carlisle came in.

"You ready?" asked he was dressed like Brandon was.

"Yes, but please not let me trip." He laughed lightly.

"Alright, by the way you look beautiful," he gave me his arm and we walked out to the beach.

* * *

What ya think? please review! please please please!


	16. Chapter 16: Storm Brewing

Hey, everyone here is the next chapter I've been trying to do better on editing so I'm sorry for any bad grammar etc.

I Don't Own Twilight

* * *

Chapter 16: Storm Brewing

Carlisle walked me down to the beach where the fire light was glowing brighter. It was twilight; the safest time of day for us, as I remember is was the end of a day the beginning of another long night. This twilight was the start of my old life and the start of a new one. Jasper was going to be doing the preaching like we had planned thank you Internet courses. Everyone was waiting for us, Edward looked perfect as always. He dressed like all the other guys but he had a flower like the ones in my wreath on my head. I didn't think I just walked forward, Carlisle handed me off to Edward. This was it all the dreams and wishes coming true. Jasper began to start the ceremony; I could barely hear him I was just staring into Edwards's eyes.

"Edward would you like to say your vows now?" Jasper asked. Jasper waved his hand in front of Edwards face breaking the trance. "Welcome back," everyone snickered.

"Sorry," Edward apologized. "I really don't know where begin." Good at least we were even in that department. "When I told you, you were my life now, I wasn't kidding. From the very moment I saw you, you had me under your spell. You are the light in the darkness that I lived in. You have made my world brighter than I could ever imagine. I will love you forever."

"You got anything to say Bella?" umm how the hell was I going to top that? I took a deep breath and just let it all out.

"Edward, when I had to courage to admit I loved you, it didn't matter to me what you were. All I wanted was to be yours forever, we were the couple faced against all the odds. Nothing could take away the love in which I feel for you." How could I wrap this up? I lowered my shield around my head letting him read my thoughts. _I will love you forever._ I let the shield snap back into place. I looked up at his slightly stunned face, but quickly composed when Jasper continued talking. Well that went horrible, dam his dazzling.

"Do you Edward take Bella to be you wife?"

"I do."

"And do you Bella take Edward to be your husband?"

"I do." MY heart began to soar again. Perfect bliss.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife you may kiss the bride," he did have to tell us twice. We nearly jumped at each other, his sweet lips pressed against mine. He was mine forever. We finally broke apart and everyone came up hugging us. They congratulated us Alice and Esme were taking pictures, of everyone together. I don't understand why with out photographic memory. The all went to sit on a blanket set up near a stereo the boys must have brought down on Alice's order. The music began to flow from the speakers, and I recognized my lullaby in seconds.

"May I have this dance Mrs. Cullen?" Edward held out his hand.

"Why certainly Mr. Cullen," I stared at the flowers I was holding and tossed them toward the Cullen's. Eli caught them, she stared somewhat shocked at them, but smiled and leaned into Brandon. Edward embraced me and we let our feet flow with the music. I had gotten slightly better at dancing but I still wasn't perfect. "I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, more than you will ever know." When the lullaby stopped more songs came on and now everyone began dancing most of them were slow love songs. Not that I minded I was in Edwards arms and I was happy. The last song came on and when it finally finished everyone just held onto their mates. I could see Esme and Alice push everyone back to the house. "They are going to go on a boat trip for a while …so we can be alone." Then it clicked in my head. He picked me up bridal style and rushed me to the house.

********* USE YOUR IMAGINATION*********

**(I'm not ready to be doing any lemons so I'm sorry maybe another time after i have been writing longer)**

Edward POV

My angel was mine, I'm happy none of my family members were here. I think the emotions would literally kill Jasper. I had her wrapped in my arms as we watched to sun rise from the big window in the bedroom, reminiscing in the thought of last night…and five minutes ago. Her bare skin was so beautiful, so tempting but she was thinking and I loved it when she did, but frustrating I could hear them.

"What are you thinking about love?" I asked her. She turned to me smiling her perfect smile. She accuses me of dazzling people.

"You of course, and how amazing last night was," she said. She was almost glowing.

"And what about five minutes ago?" I asked. She laughed her laugh was like music, the best kind.

"That too," she seemed so content, she didn't care what a monster I had been all those years ago. She had taken me back in to her life; I was the luckiest creature on earth. "I wish we never have to move again just stay like this."

"Well I think if we did your sisters might come and get you," I teased her. She rolled on top me looking deeply at me tracing the lines on my chest. She was a seductress.

"They can wait a little longer."

Brutus POV

That fisherman wasn't exactly appetizing, but his boat sure is fast. I killed the engine and let it float into the dock. The hitting of the boat against the wood would startle them but I would quickly be out of sight and out of mind. The thud on the edge of to was my cue. I shift into my powers and ran off into the woods hoping to catch at least on prey.

Bella POV

"Edward what was that?" I sat up after hearing a loud thump. He groaned.

"The family must be back," he muttered. Now I groaned. He got up out of the now destroyed bed. "I'll go meet them, why don't you take a shower," I didn't comprehend the words that just came out in his perfect voice. I was to busy looking at his perfect bare body. He was Greek god dammed into eternal darkness, and now he was my Greek god. He noticed me staring and laughed. He slipped on his boxers and Fresh pair of pants. I scowled. He laughed as we walked over to me. He kissed my forehead before he slipped his shirt on. "We have forever to continue later," he kissed me one more time and left. I sighed dramatically and crawled out of the mess, I slipped on the woman necessities and a nice sundress Alice picked out for me. I walked into the bathroom to take a look at the mess of hair that was on top of my head. I guess that was the price to pay for making love. I'll take that price any day. I began working on the knots humming to myself. Then I heard the front door open and shut.

"Edward?" I called out. There wasn't answer. I put down the hair brush and walked out into the living room. "Edward is that you?" I looked around but no one was there. "Hmmm," maybe he was playing with me. "Alright, I'm going to go down to the beach." I walked out the back door and headed down to the blanket that was still there from last night. I sat and watch the waves. I heard the rustling of plants near the edge of the beach. "I wonder who that can be." Already knowing, or so I thought. I turned but no one was there but I saw foot prints in the sand other than mine. "Edward?" I spoke quietly. "This isn't funny anymore," I was starting to get scared. Then I felt something pick me up and something covering my mouth stifling my scream. I couldn't see anything it was just me, but yet it wasn't. I continued at my attempted to scream but it was useless, and it was to strong for me. My shield was being stifled by fear. Whatever it was it was running towards the dock. There was a boat waiting. And it shoved me down in lower deck shutting the door. I regained myself and ran toward the door but it was blocked. The boat jolted to a start and began speeding away. I sat in the darkness as whatever had me took me away from my happiness, my Edward.

Edward POV

I walked down to the dock and noticed and unfamiliar boat. I was a simple fishing boat, but was not supposed to be here. I didn't smell any humans or vampires, but the boat was tied off. I walked back to the house, to check on Bella and call Carlisle asking if we were supposed to be expecting anyone, like cleaners or something. After the destruction we did I think the house is going to need it. I opened the door the house.

"Love? Where are you?" I called out there wasn't an answer. Maybe she is just playing a game. "Silly Bella, I can just smell you out." Still nothing I followed her sweet floral scent around the house, into the bathroom, bedroom, and living room. I reached the back door. Maybe she went to the beach I thought. I opened the door and ran at an inhumanly pace down to the beach. The blanket from the previous night was tossed aside and there were new bigger foot prints. Then I heard the roar of the abandon boat. My un-beating heart fell into my stomach. I followed the scent of my angel but it wasn't mixed with another's scent. I got to the dock to see the boat already in the distance. My love was gone, my light. I stared out at the ocean, debating what to do. My world just collapsed.

Eli POV

The Cullen's really have oddly enough begun to embrace me. Emmett kept involving me in pranks and the girls were chasing me down to be more like a girl. Ha, like that will happen, but I wouldn't want to mess with Esme when It came to manners. We were sitting on the deck of the boat all in our bathing suits, waiting for someone to make the first jump. I was wearing girl board shorts and a one piece. No one was staring at my arms or bare legs except for Brandon. I told him I'll explain it later, but I wasn't looking forward to it.

"Hey Eli," Emmett called over to me.

"Yea Em?" I asked. We had planned this before we were going to push Alice and Rose into the water. Jasper agreed but didn't like it. Rose and Alice we sitting at the edge of the boat, sunning themselves, I will admit we might not tan but still felt good to us all the same.

"Who should go swimming first?" He asked behind Rose's back I was behind Alice. Then we both pushed them in. They let out little screams and hit the water. They are both stringing a list of profanities.

"Girls! That's enough!" Esme scolded them. I and Emmet were laughing and gave each other high fives and jumped in with them.

"You worse than him," Alice complained as I broke the surface of the water.

"Oh come on, admit you love having me around," I ruffled her short wet hair. She laughed.

"Alright, I do. You've made Brandon extremely happy. He was worse then Edward at sometimes." I looked up at Brandon and Jasper who were looking down at us, smiling. I smiled back up at them mostly and Brandon.

"Hey you two get you asses in here!" I cried up to them.

"Eli, watch your tongue," Esme warned from her chair on the deck. "You are worse than the boys."

"Sorry," I cried up. "Not my fault I'm a tomboy," I shrugged. The two boys dived perfectly into the water.

"Show offs," me, Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett muttered. Brandon splashed me when he came up to the surface. I aimed for him but I got jasper that in turn splashed Emmett. After that it turned into a big water war.

"Stop!" Alice cried her eyes glazed over, she was having a vision. Jasper swam over to her.

"Alice, what are you seeing?" he asked concerned. Brandon wrapped an arm around me and pulled me closer to him.

"Bella, her future just disappeared," She was beginning dry sobbing.

"What happened?" Carlisle and Esme were looking down at us.

"Alice, sweetheart, how did her future disappear?" Jasper asked her.

"Volturi," she whispered. As soon as we heard that Carlisle was already calling Edward and we climbed back into the boat and got changed. I grabbed loose jeans, tank top, and a sweat shirt. And of course the star necklace Bella gave to me. I ran back out to listen in on the plans but a conversation with Alice, and Brandon.

"Alice, I know this is horrible timing but has anything changed with Eli?" Brandon asked.

"No," Alice said through her sobbing. "I haven't seen anything but blackness with her." My heart dropped it was bad enough that my sisters future was gone but mine too? Wonderful. I turned the corner and three pairs of golden eyes were looking at me. Jasper was there comforting Alice in silence.

"Well, it looks like we have two futures to change," I walked past them not saying a word. I was ready to fight this storm, now I just have to find it.

"Bella is already gone," Carlisle reported. My heart sank, and I collapsed where I was standing.

Edward POV

I waited for my family at the dock like Carlisle instructed me over the phone. They barely stopped when they came pulling up I jumped in and we went speeding back to shore. They were all covered head to toe in clothes. They were all looking at me with sad faces, but Eli was just sitting in the corner staring the floor.

_You're an idiot for leaving her alone – Rosalie_

_Dude why couldn't you catch him? – Emmet _

_Poor Bella! – Alice_

_I hope we find her in time, I can't lose another child – Esme_

_We will find her Edward – Carlisle_

_Eli, never is going to forgive herself if something happens to her, you really fucked up Edward – Brandon_

_Edward I think you should talk to Eli, I can't calm her she is to upset. And you mind turning down your regret, self-hatred, and overwhelming hopelessness, your making me want to jump off the boat. Don't worry we'll find her. – Jasper_

I listened to my family's thoughts, but the one that caught me the most was the only one not officially tied to the family yet. She was remembering the past.

_"I'm scared," Bella admitted as they were hiding from Victoria. _

_"Me too, but we can protect each other. You not alone anymore, I will always be there. I will always protect you," Eli told her as they were leaning against a tree. _

_"Promise?" Bella sounded so small and helpless. _

_"I promise," Eli reassured her, but her voice was just as helpless as Bella's. The flashback faded and Eli's voice sounded the same. "I promised her, now this." _

I felt a lump in my throat form at her thoughts. I felt partially responsible for doing this to her. Brandon walked over to her and picked her up in his arms, trying to give her some comfort. He held her close as she fought back sobbing, she was in pain. He sat down with her on the floor closer to the back of the back the boat. Alice and Jasper joined them as they huddled together, giving each other comfort. Rose and Emmett joined them. Esme hung closer to Carlisle as he drove. I didn't want to see their faces. I sat in one of the chairs up front and held my head in my hands. I will find her, I will make sure she is alive, and with me forever. I will make this right again.

* * *

What you think? I know it's horrible but bear with me people now can you please click that review button and send me a little review PLEASE!!!! be nice like you always are =D


	17. Chapter 17: My Mind is Yours

Ok so this is just filler chapter, but hopfully i can lead up to the action but i thought of this and thought it was interesting so i wrote it.

Enjoy!

I am not Stephenie Meyer

Key:

**Bold is what bella is thinking**

_Italic is what Eli is thinking _

Don't worry it will make sense i hope. it did to me at three am =P

* * *

Chapter 17: My Mind Is Yours

Brutus POV

I decided to call my master and fill in the details before we got there. I dialed my cell phone and after numerous 'please holds' and bad background music I finally got him.

"This better be good," he hissed.

"I've got one," I stated.

"Which one?" His voice seemed to be lightening.

"The shield, know the other one she should follow her," the other one was a little overprotective.

"Very good, now where are you?"

"South America, do we still have that private jet here?" Of course they did, they had them everywhere. The Volturi were everywhere.

"Yes, go straight to it, and don't be afraid to kill anyone who stops you," he was getting a little too eager. I almost felt pity toward what these girls might go through, but I quickly faded.

"Yes sir," I hung up the phone and pushed on to the shore.

Bella POV

The darkness was terrifying, I couldn't have been long but the emptiness was heart wrenching. The doors finally opened letting the blinding light in. It was almost burning in my eyes. I hadn't hunted in awhile. I'm thankful Eli had altered my first so I don't feel interest in human blood. The familiar person was now bundled up head to toe in the sunlight. He was carrying a bag. He grabbed me by my hair and shoved me inside.

"Move, scream, or try to run, and I will kill you," his voice was cold and harsh; I knew he meant what he said. I listened and obeyed. Being rash would defiantly not work in this situation. I could hear the sounds of planes, in the distance as he carried me on his back running. I was dumped on the floor after he walked up a couple of steps. I fell out of the bag. As he shut the door to the plane cabin, four other vampires where there watching me, I was trapped. Two went to fly the plane, and the other sat down staring at me. The man that tricked us all pushed me down into a seat. "Stay," he ordered and walked to sit with the other red eyed vampires. I pulled my legs up to my chest and wrapped my arms around them rocking slightly. I was going to die when I refused once more, I began to think of all the people the really mattered to me; Alice, Jasper, Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle, Esme, Brandon, Eli…and Edward. I might as well get my good byes out the way, so I can die with no regrets. I hope Eli would find her happiness with Brandon and finally stoop being so reckless. Eli, you're the best sister I had ever known. The Cullen's had treated me better than anyone like me deserved. My Edward, I hope he could be happy after I was gone. Oh Edward, Edward, Edward, I love you more than you will ever know. Edward, Edward, Edward….Edward.

Eli POV

_I might as well get my good byes out the way, so I can die with no regrets. I hope Eli would find her happiness with Brandon and finally stoop being so reckless. Eli, you're the best sister I had ever known. The Cullen's had treated me better than anyone like me deserved and my best friend Alice had always made things brighter. My Edward, I hope he could be happy after I was gone. Oh Edward, Edward, Edward, I love you more than you will ever know. Edward, Edward, Edward….Edward. _

We were sitting in the airport and thought I must be going crazy now. I thought I heard Bella's voice echoing through my head. My head rested in Brandon's lap as I curled up into a ball on the seat next to him Edward was next to me. I sat up right after I heard the voice. Edward looked at me, like I was crazy. Brandon became even more worried by the look of stupidity I had smacked across my face.

"Did you here that?" I asked him. Edward nodded in disbelief.

"Eli what is it?" Brandon turned me toward him. It was the first time I had spoken in hours.

"Bella," I whispered. The Cullen's gathered around me. "I think I heard what she was thinking, but that's impossible I can't hear any of your thoughts. And she can't be around here we would have smelt her right off the bat." I was confused.

"Maybe Bella can relay her thoughts through other people," Carlisle recommended. "This may sound out of the ordinary but Eli can you think about her may be you and her being bit by the same person has created an almost mental bond."

"But you've bitten half your family and this has never happened! I'm just going crazy, maybe you can just find me a nice padded so I fully lose it," I held my head in my hands.

"Our family hasn't been through half the things you and Bella have been together now please try." I nodded and closed my eyes. Bella, Bella, Bella, my sister, were two parts of a fighting machine; the sword and the shield.

**Oh God Bella, please hear me.**

Bella POV

_Oh God Bella, please hear me. _

My eyes snapped open and looked around, Eli? That's not possible, she wasn't here? Was she talking to me inside my head? Mow, I have to be going crazy, pre death nerves maybe. I might as well talk back to the voice, there's nothing else to do.

**Eli? Are you really there?** Now I felt really stupid.

_Yes, I am, I don't know how in hell I am but here I am. _Yep, I was crazy; I would have preferred an Edward hallucination but Eli was the next best thing.

**What's happening on your end? How is this happening?** I thought.

_We are all at the airport now. Our plane leaves in another hour. Carlisle thinks it is because of our bond and what we've shared is how we can communicate. _My delusion was more in depth than I would expect. _We are coming for you; everything is going to be alright. _

**No you can't come here, it is to dangerous, Eli you can get killed.** I thought deeper.

_Since when I have been in something that is not dangerous Bella? I've made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. Oh by the way. Edward here can hear everything we're saying. If you want to say something please keep it PG-13 for my sake. I feel like a relay service already. _That had to be Eli, a delusion would never think like that. Or remember something from my past.

**This is real? I'm not crazy?**

_No, you're not. Well, I can't be sure about your normal sanity. Bella this is draining me I don't know much longer I can do this. _Leave it to Eli to be joking around at a time like this. When she said that I noticed that my throat was burning and my body shaking, this was physically draining.

**I feel the same. You said Edward was with you, what about everyone else? **

_They are all here, we are going to get you back Bella. How are you feeling? what are they doing? _

**I'm fine just tossed around a bit, a few threats, but now we are on a small jet with four other new vampires. I don't know what they are going to do to me. Eli I'm scared. **I admitted to her.

_Bella we are going to get you out of there before they do anything to you. I swear if I die trying you will be back here with the Cullen's and Edward. _

**Eli! I don't want anyone killing themselves. That goes for Edward too, that goes for everyone. **

_Bella, we don't care. Edward is begging me to tell you he loves you. He loves you more than anything. And that he is going to do whatever it takes to make you safe again. _My heart is soaring now.

**I love you too, Edward. But please if anything does happen, I don't want anyone blaming themselves. I love you.**

_You're going to make us cry. _I accidentally laughed and one of them picked it up. The vampire rose to his feet and slapped me across the face.

"Shut up, and sit normally," He ordered. I obeyed him not wanted to risk getting slapped again. He went back to his seat and glared at me.

_Bella? Bella? Bella can you here me? _I couldn't answer I was mentally and physically drained but maybe one more time.

**I'm fine, just more complications**_**. **_Then I couldn't continue the contact anymore. I nearly collapsed into my seat. I think I was the first vampire to be tired.

Eli POV

**Eli? Are really there?** She answered me. It worked.

"I got her," I told the group that couldn't read me mind. I pulled my knees up to my chest and wrapped my arms around my legs.

_Yes, I am, I don't know how in hell I am but here I am. _She must think she is crazy, hell I think I'm crazy.

**What's happening on your end? How is this happening**_**?**_ Her voice asked. She worried about us, of course the always selfless Bella.

_We are all at the airport now. Our plane leaves in another hour. Carlisle thinks it is because of our bond and what we've shared is how we can communicate. We are coming for you; everything is going to be alright_**. **I assured her, she was going to be saved.

**No you can't come here, it is to dangerous Eli you can get killed**_. _A little late for that, my future was already gone.

"She is worried we are going to get killed," I told them.

"I'd like to see them try," Emmett snarled.

"Emmett, let her concentrate," Carlisle demanded.

_Since when I have been in something that is not dangerous Bella? I've made a promise to you and I intend to keep it. Oh by the way. Edward here can hear everything we saying. If you want to say something please keep it PG-13 for my sake. I feel like a relay service already._Edward laughed.

"Shut up," I hissed. I was getting shaky, this was purely draining. I don't know how much longer I could keep this up.

**This is real? I'm not crazy? **

_No, you're not. Well, I can't be sure about your normal sanity. Bella this is draining me I don't know much longer I can do this. _

"I feel like I'm gonna lose it," I sounded helpless.

"Just please hang on," Edward begged.

"Don't blame me if I lose it."

**I feel the same. You said Edward was with you, what about everyone else? **

_They are all here, we are going to get you back Bella. How are you feeling? What are they doing?_ They are going to want to know this.

**I'm fine just tossed around a bit, a few threats, but now we are on a small jet with four other new vampires. I don't know what they are going to do to me. Eli I'm scared. **I growl as well as Edward.

_Bella we are going to get you out of there before they do anything to you. I swear if I die trying you will be back here with the Cullen's and Edward. _

**Eli! I don't want anyone killing themselves. That goes for Edward too, that goes for everyone. **

"Just please, just tell her I love her. And we are going to make her safe again," Edward begged me. I groaned I felt too tired I wanted to sleep.

"She going to knock over, her emotions are being literally drained from her, she is actually tired," Jasper told them. Thank you for filling them in on my current medical status.

_Bella, we don't care. Edward is begging me to tell you he loves you. He loves you more than anything. And that he is going to do whatever it takes to make you safe again. _

**I love you too, Edward. But please if anything does happen, I don't want anyone blaming themselves. I love you. **I choked out asob and think Edward was too.

_You're going to make us cry. _She didn't respond.

"She isn't responding," I told them.

"Come on Eli, you can do this," Carlisle assured me. Jasper was giving me a wave of emotional energy.

_Bella? Bella? Bella can you here me? _I was speaking aloud with my thoughts.

**I'm fine, just more complications**_**.**_ Then everything released my body came lose from its ridged state and toppled over onto Brandon. I gasped for un-necessary air.

"Eli, are you alright?" Brandon asked. His eyes were full of concern.

"Do I look ok?" I muttered. "I feel exhausted. Please don't make me do that again, right now." I begged.

"It's alright now," Alice assured me. She was knelling on the floor next to me. She pushed some hair off my face; I was too exhausted to move.

"Eli, how are you feeling?" Carlisle asked.

"Like a human that hasn't slept in a week," I muttered.

"Just relax you're normal energy should come back soon." I closed my eyes, just thinking about peaceful things. Brandon was stroking my hair.

"Alice, did anything change?" I asked.

"There is a small sliver, like door cracked open just a little there's still hope for her." Hope for her, but not for me. Fine I'll die; I'll find a way back. We live in a world where people didn't think we existed; maybe I might find some that even we didn't think existed. Our flight number was called.

"Eli, can you move?" Brandon asked me. I nodded and got up. I felt somewhat better and only twenty minutes have passed. He wrapped arm around me helping me support myself. We walked to the boarding area and we began our final stretch toward Bella and the Volturi.

* * *

What do you think? Please review! I love to see it in my inbox!!

Love ya!

-Danni


	18. Chapter 18: War, Rebellion, Backfire

**Hey, Everyone **

**Hope you like the battle note dont hit the review botton until you read the A/N at the bottom i had to divide this chappie into two chappies and it ends at not the best place.**

**I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT!!**

* * *

Chapter 18: War, Rebellion, Backfire

Bella POV

We arrived at the Italian airport, during the night. They dragged me into a car rental. I didn't say anything. My energy had come back to me; it only took about an hour when I got it back. I guess I just needed to collect myself. I watched the sense of Italy pass as we sped toward Voltera. I wondered how I was going to die. I never had given much thought how I would die, ever since I became a vampire I thought I would live forever. But now I wasn't so sure. We pulled through the stone gates of Voltera. The city was silent, almost ghost like. They had slowed the car to a normal pace as we drove into the garage that I and Eli had successfully left out of. I looked for the airshaft we crawled in but everything was repaired. Like we were never here I thought. They pulled into a parking space and one of them grabbed me by the arm and started dragging me to the elevator. Not the most welcoming people are they? We walked through the same waiting room not bothering to notice the little plump secretary at the desk. We barged through a few more doors and hallways until we had reached the main room. I had no one to support me this time. I was facing this one alone. There was Aro's and the two flanking him on either side must be his brother's that Edward told me about once so long ago.

"Ah Bella my dear, you gave us quite the disappearing act," Aro walked toward me. I took a step back but was met with a wall of vampires. They had blocked the door and cornered me.

"We thought are time had come to leave, we are sorry for our sudden departure, me and Eli are willing to pay for any damage. But I ask to leave to go back with my family," yea like this will work. Brutus went up to Aro as he held out his hand to him Aro took it and began reading his thoughts.

"Oh, I don't think I can do that my dear," after he let go of Brutus hand. Then two vampires grabbed my arms. "You see from what I know from his thoughts, you and your little sister are too powerful to be part of any old coven."

"I will never be a part of this," I hissed. The tried to sound angry but the basis of my feeling was fear. I would us my force shield but I needed to be fully angry for that. "You have gone mad with power. You think because of your power you can bend free will, but you can't I will never submit to you." He smiled and his brothers chuckled behind him.

"We shall see about that. Boys why don't you take her down and get maybe talk some sense into her," I knew we weren't going to be doing any talking. They laughed and started to push me toward the door. "My family will come and get me," I snarled.

"Good, we will be waiting for them," Aro promised and I was pushed out the door and shoved down a dark hall way. There was no light but an idiot could tell they were going to hide me somewhere. They opened a stone door. It took both of them to push it open. The dark room smelt of dead carcass. They pushed me into the room I tripped over something soft and landed, on another soft object. They shut the door as I noticed they were dead bodies, legit dead people. I screamed in horror I pushed the bodies away making sure there was a small circle where I couldn't feel them. The room was filled with the smell of rust and salt. The power was so strong, even for me fighting it was hard. I held my breath, but the scent was already filling my head. Even Eli's alteration was having trouble fighting it. I coiled up into a ball on floor completely helpless.

**Edward, Help me. **

Eli POV

**Edward, Help me. **I heard Bella crying out in my head. I felt a stab hit me hard in my dead heart. Ugh, could this driving go any slower. Even with Edward driving in front of me and me behind him, time was laughing at us. Each minute that ticked by on the digital clock of the sports car dash board, that Alice committed grand theft for. We had a yellow sports car, and Edward had a blue one. I don't speak car so that the extent of what I know. As long as it went fast I was happy. I had Brandon, Carlisle, and Esme in the car everyone else with Edward. Carlisle's phone rang.

"Hello?" He answered it. "What are doing here?" He snapped. I could hear the mummer of a male voice. "You didn't have to," he urged. "It is going to be dangerous." There was a silence "Alright we will meet you at the square." He hung up the phone and called some one. "Alice, tell Edward to go to the square there is a group waiting to meet us." He hung up the phone.

"What was that?" I asked.

"It appears the Denali clan has gathered other vampires to help fight."

"I think we can handle this on our own," I pressed. This was our fight.

"There won't be any fighting," Carlisle said. I snorted.

"You really think they are just going to hand her over after a nice chat? We are on their turf they are not going to be happy to begin with."

"I just don't like killing another creature," he wrapped his arm around Esme and pulled her closer to him.

"Well, we will see, you never know. Can't this thing go any faster?" Opps. I didn't have gloves on. The car began to speed up I passed the blue car just missing it. "Hang on!" We sped into the streets of Voltera not caring about how early or late it was. I slammed on the breaks as we reached the square. Carlisle clung on to Esme to make sure she didn't go flying.

"I thought you were a dangerous driver when you human, it's just gotten worse," Brandon said terrified.

"Then next time you drive," I spat and got out of the car. I saw a small crowd of people staring at us. I snarled, Brandon wrapped an arm around waist and pulled him behind me. Carlisle walked forward with Esme.

"Eleazar, Carman nice to see you again," I noticed the Denali clan mixed in with about nine other vampires, mostly with red eyes.

"Carlisle, Esme we thought you could use a hand," He gestured toward the group.

Thank you Eleazar, but I'm sure it's not necessary, we aren't planning to fight."

"Times have changed Carlisle, talking is nothing but simple words to these people. They want to take over everything. You see yourself what they think they can do. Just pick us out of our families. It's time stop." We sounded like an original old time grass movement didn't we? The blue car came speeding into the square and stopped to a skid next to the yellow one. They all got out and gathered beside me and Brandon.

"Shall we get going?" Edward suggested. He looked at the other vampires. "Who are they?" He asked Carlisle.

"Well we have the Romanian Coven which Stefan and Vladimir, The Irish Coven who are Maggie, Siobhan, and Liam, and the Egyptian Coven with Amun, Kebi, Benjamin, and Tia." He gestured toward each one.

"We have to hurry, time is something we don't have," I reminded them. Carlisle nodded.

"Very well," Carlisle nodded. "You may come with us but we can't guarantee your safety." They murmured in agreement. We all broke off running, the night wind hitting us smack in the face. But none that mattered anymore what mattered was setting things right.

Edward POV

We ran into the building of the Volturi passing by the random vampires who saw Eli and began to follows there were of bunch of 'they're here', 'go find Aro', 'get the girl' being called down the hall. We ran faster letting Eli lead she knew where they would be waiting more than we did. We pushed through more doors, and then Eli made a sharp turn into a room. It was a large stone room; a feeding room. Aro his brothers and his personal guards were on either side of them. The large crowd that was following us pilled in behind us shutting the door and surrounding us in the middle.

"Well look what we have here?" Aro boomed, "a little rebellion. How pleasant things were getting quite boring around here."

"Where the hell is she Aro?" I hissed. "Where is Bella?"

"Oh her? Would you like to see her? Alec, Jane go get her she is going to want to see this." The two smaller vampires left the room leaving the door they in open.

"Get the hell off of me!" me angel cried. My heart filled with joy when I heard her. The two vampires came back holding Bella in between them. Her hair was a mess and her body and clothes were stained with drying human blood. I looked at her in shock; her eyes met mine, relief that her eyes were still golden. She began struggling harder against he captures. Aro started laughing as my family started snarling. I watched Eli hold up her hands to Jane and Alec.

"Let her go," She demanded. They released her, shock on there faces as she ran toward me. She slammed into me and wrapped her arms around them. I felt that feeling I first felt she agreed to be mine, my wife. I wrapped my arms around her holding onto her.

"Are you alright?" I asked. She nodded. I held onto her tighter.

"How sweet, the love birds are back together, its shame you are part of a disturbance in our world."

"The only disturbance in our world is you," Eli hissed. "You've done enough for our kind." Our family and company shot her warning glances.

"Are you trying to get yourself killed?" Marcus asked her. "Do you have no self preservation at all?" she shrugged.

"Not really, but just let us go and nothing will happen." I looked over at Carlisle.

"Aro, please what are these two girls to you? Soon even more powerful ones will come along and they won't mean anything," Carlisle tried to be reasonable.

"Still they are powerful none the less," Aro retorted.

"Are we seriously going to have to fight our way out of this?" Rosalie complained.

"It would seem that way," Aro said. "A shame but, guards go get them," Aro waved a hand at us and his brothers and him left. We were going to die there were way too many of them. Bella turned in my arm and started snarling at one of woman who was getting closer to us.

"No one make that first move," Carlisle ordered us. We all got into defensive positions I began to listen to my family's thoughts.

_Bring it! – Emmett _

_I will kill them if they go for my hair – Rosalie _

_Jasper – Alice _

_Alice – Jasper _

_I really don't want to kill anyone - Carlisle_

_Please let everyone be safe – Esme_

_Eli – Brandon _

_I'm sorry Brandon – Eli_

What was she sorry for? I did have time to ask her because Jane jumped on her. Eli easily ripped her to shreds; after she cried her deadly command. Then everyone jumped. The battle began.

Bella POV

I attacked the one who was eyeing Edward like he was something to eat. We rolled around on the floor until I was able to rip her head off. I had a shield around my family members. When she was done before I could even get up someone attacked me from behind biting my neck. I yelped in pain. Someone pulled the person off of me.

"Get off my wife," it was Edward. I could hear him tearing the person to shreds. I jumped to my feet and attacked a person lunging at Edward. I quickly finished him off, and was able to scan the room. Alice and Jasper were defending each other in the far corner. Emmett was fighting of three vampires as Rosalie fought off with one behind him. Carlisle and Esme couldn't be seen in the mass of vampires. I looked over at Eli who had enough bite marks to last her a life time. She was easily knocking the vampires down by muttering her string of death wishes. She was being careful not to hit any one of us. Brandon was fighting off two vampires. The snarling and the tearing of hard flesh were mentally scarring. We seemed to be winning but things change. "Bella are you alright?" Edward picked me up. I nodded.

"I'm fine," I whispered. "Edward, look out!"

Eli POV

Die. That's all I muttered over and over again. I think 20 vampires tried to get me. I think we might actually win. Another vampire lunged low at me knocking me off my feet I heard and felt my ankle twist abnormally. I screamed. My pain seemed to amuse him by the look on his face. I frozen in place his eyes paralyzing me with something I never truly felt that often….fear. A white flash ripped him off of me. I noticed Brandon was ripping him to shreds. I tried to shake the feeling of fear but I couldn't. When he was finished I looked at me having fear and sadness sweep across his face.

"You're hurt," He stated.

"Duh," I joked. "I'm fine," I struggled to get up. "See I'm all fine," the agony was shooting up my leg but I didn't say anything. He raised an eyebrow at me. "Good kick some bad vampire ass!" I cheered him on I leaned against the wall and took down what ever dumb ass vampire came to me. There weren't that many but then I noticed Aro, Marcus, and Caius slipped into the room. They had there eyes on Edward and Bella who were destroying the last of the Vampires attacking them. They began to stalk over to them. Oh no. I started walking towards them. They were going to die.

Bella POV

I had finished of what hopefully would be my last vampire I would ever have to kill again. Edward was beside me, finishing off his last one too. He looked at me and held me in his arms.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I'm fine how about you?" I noticed a bite mark on his neck. I shrugged.

"Nothing that won't heal," I looked into his perfect topaz eyes. Forgetting about the dying sound of the fight and what the consequences of the fight might be.

"I love you," I told him.

"As I love you," he replied. Then we heard three low chuckles. We broke our gaze to notice three large vampires staring down at us.

"How sweet," Aro smirked. Edward growled and him. "Well brothers why don't we get rid of two very troublesome pests," they began to stalk towards us. Edward stood in front of me blocking me from them. He was snarling debating which to attack first.

"Will you two just drop dead," I heard my sister's voice behind the vampire. The two Marcus and Caius fell to the ground and didn't move again. Aro snarled as turned to face Eli. She crossed her arms waiting for him to do something. Edward wrapped his arm protectively around and forced me to the side. I could see Eli better, she was completely torn up and her foot was pointing in a different direction than it should me. I cringed as I remember other of her injuries. "Well looks like you're one of the last ones standing," she sneered at him. I looked around the room and saw the rest of the 'rebellion' finishing off the last of the Volturi. Aro started laughing, I didn't see the joke.

"Do you really think that you can hurt me?" he continued laughing. "You little power con do nothing to me." Now I was confused. Was he a shield too? Did he have more powers than we know about?

"We shall see about that," she hissed.

"Eli, please don't kill yourself," I begged. She looked at me and smiled.

"I'm going anywhere. I will always find a way back you really think you can get rid of me that easily?" I rolled my eyes she was facing death and yet she didn't care. Was she insane? Yes. But what about Brandon? She took a defensive stance. "Well who should make the first move Aro?" He started laughing again.

"My dear you can try but I don't think it will do you much good."

"Eli, please be careful," I looked at Brandon. His face was twisted and distorted with pain. "Don't do this." Her eyes were crazed with pure madness and insanity. Our Eli had disappeared under a mask of determination and craziness. She turned her head to look at him.

"I love you Brandon remember that," she quickly snapped back to Aro and held up both hands to Aro. It usually only took one hand to do the job but now, with the massively large vampire. Aro didn't know what to do. He began to run a blur coming straight towards me and Edward. He ripped me out of Edward's arms and placed me in front of him, his hands firmly holding onto me.

"So Eliaiza what is more important?" he asked her. "Your attempt to kill me or your sister's life? You choose. And if any of you move towards us I rip her to shreds." I'd like to see him try. My shield was up, but it not like a bubble more like a second skin. I stood there scared to death; if that is possible. Eli's face became pained. She lowered her hands.

"Eli, don't. Fight this asshole nothing will happen to me. Finish him." I ordered her. I looked at her seriously. She could kill him without even moving saving me from this mans crazed grip. She nodded the real Eli was coming back.

"Alright sis," her voice was petrified. She held her hands up to Aro aiming toward the area just above my head. You could almost see the force of the command boiling between her hands. She was creating something stronger than her normal dosage. "Aro, go die," she ordered. Then it happened so quickly after that. Aro's grip released from me and he was sent flying backwards hitting the stone wall. I stood there perfectly still as I watched Eli get sent flying backwards into the far wall her body created a small Eli shaped indent in the wall and slid to the floor; where she didn't move. Oh no.

* * *

**OK NOW I KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING. 'Great she's dead' but is she really? *evil laugh* ok now i'm good please hit that review button and send me a nice little note. and heads up i'm thinking this is only going to be maybe 3 if even 4 chappies left i'm going to post a poll about ideas i have, but any way Please please please REVIEW!! Lets break 100!**


	19. Chapter 19: New Life

HELLO!!

Here's the next part

enjoy

I DOnt own twilight

* * *

Chapter 19: New Life

Eli POV **(ha, bet you didn't see this point of view coming...Oh be serious, you reallt thought i was going to kill her?)**

I felt like I was swimming, no wait drowning. Yep that was it I was drowning; drowning within my own body. I remember telling Aro to 'go die' I should have said something better but it was the best I could think of. I remember sitting coming back and hitting me. Everything went black after that, I couldn't feel my body. What the fuck is going on and why the hell can't I move? Those were the big questions in my head. I'm alive think. I mean I thought when you die there's supposed to be that warm and fuzzy light, I don't see no dam light just blackness. Maybe this is the way to hell, hmm if heaven won't take me hell might. But I think they would be afraid of me. But nothing was happening. Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy shit, I'm dead oh great this is going to kill Brandon. Some one help me, I can't die now. Please I want to get back; I even sit in the corner for the rest of my life and do nothing.....well maybe not nothing but please help me.

Bella POV

"Eli," I ran over to her; Edward and Brandon following me. I pulled head into my lap as a knelt on the floor. I heard the light laughter of Aro. He couldn't move but he was still alive. Before he even said anything everyone jumped on him to make the final kill. I, Brandon, and Edwards stayed next to Eli, who still was not moving.

"Bella she is still there," Edward assured me. "I can still hear her thoughts." I sighed in relief. "She saying 'what the fuck is going on and why the hell can't I move?'" He was quiet then listening to her thoughts; Brandon was just sitting there staring at her. "I guess she is just in some kind of limbo."

"The power must have back fired. Was that what Aro meant by it wont do much good? That it would back fire on her?"

"I guess we will never know," Carlisle said. I looked up see my family standing around us. They were all messed up, but the image of pain and sorrow was on their faces. "Maybe she was hit with a side effect, but I don't how not moving entitles that." Brandon was fixing her foot, thank you healing powers. Wait healing powers.

"Brandon, you said you had healing powers to heal the body _and _the mind," I was hinting at were I was try to take. He nodded but didn't saying anything. "So, you can fix her. She's not dead so maybe you can heal her." His eyes started to take in what I just said.

"It's worth a shot," Edward insisted. "She's thinking again. 'Holy shit, Holy shit, Holy shit, I'm dead oh great this is going to kill Brandon,'" he quoted for us. Emmett and Jasper were holding back from laughing.

"I'll try it," Brandon said. Edward grabbed my arm pulling me up to my feet to give them some space. I reluctantly stood up and joined the rest of my family. He grabbed Elis hands. "Come on back Eli, please we need you, I need you. I love you." We all waited for something. But there was nothing. I pressed my head into chest and started sobbing.

"Wait, look," Jasper said. I turned to watch.

Eli POV

"Come on Back Eli, please we need you, I need you," a voice came through my drowning. Brandon. I had to fight this, come if I can fight other people I can win the fight against myself. I fought against something I didn't know. Struggling in a direction, I didn't know what was right.

"Come on get me out of here," I muttered. I began to feel a dull pain surrounding my body. I could hear whispers; whispers of my past.

_"Where's my baby?" – My Dad_

_"Things are different now Eli" – My Mother _

_"You're Pathetic, he would never love you." – My past sister _

_"I can take you away." – Victoria._

_"We are sisters for life." – Bella._

_"I love you." – Brandon. _

Those were the last words I needed to hear. I broke the surface. I was back, I was free from limbo. I choked on the air I could now un-necessarily need to breathe. I felt like a fish out of water but the stone ceiling I was staring at told me I was back.

"Eli? Oh thank god," I heard me sisters voice came. I felt relief splash over me. Then two arms quickly wrapped around me and pulled me towards them.

"Eli," he whispered.

"Brandon," I returned in his embrace. "I'm sorry," I muttered.

"Shh, it's all right," he soothed me, "just don't do that again." I nodded.

"Trust me I have no plans on doing so." He stood up taking me with him; helping me to my feet. He released me slightly, but just enough so I could kiss him. I was still stunned from what just happened it was quick. Plus someone jumped on my back.

"Eli, I swear to god if you do that again," I cut Bella off my laughing.

"Didn't I just say I had no plans on doing that again?" I replied.

"Still, I thought you were gone."

"Trust me, I did too." She let me go and we were all quiet.

"Now what?" Alice asked.

Bella POV

Now what? Was a good question.

"We just destroyed a whole load of vampires and our old 'police' sort of speak. What do you recommend?" Emmett was being goofy a sarcastic. Rosalie slapped him in the back of the head.

"Thank you Rosalie, I think we should go home," Carlisle suggested. "I think we've done enough damage."

"So now the vampire world is Anarchy?" A vampire asked. we all turned to look at her. She had red hair and spoke with an Irish brogue.

"I don't know Maggie," Carlisle said. "Who is willing to command all this?"

"I think we are able to carry things on," an older vampire stepped into the conversation and another male followed him. "We have ruled once before the blasted Volturi came in. I think we can handle it." Everyone was quiet all the other vampires that joined our fight had gathered now, three crying, and everyone else just shaken.

"Very well," Carlisle said. "Me and my family need to leave now to make our flight home," he probably lied but I wanted out of here too.

"Alright, we do hope you stop by your expertise in something's would benefit us greatly." Carlisle and Esme began herding us out the door.

"Very well Vladimir. We thank you all for helping us. Our family is in debt to you all," Carlisle stopped speaking and gave us a final shove out the door.

* * *

Ok so look like i might start wrapping it up i have to get around to that poll anyway

please please please please REVIEW!!!


	20. Chapter 20: Together

YAY! We got past 100 i never thought after signing up for this account i would ever get a story with 100 reviews =D

Okay here it is the last chappie. i thought this would be a nice way to end it but first **thanks** to everyone who has been reviewing over and over again and those who put this story in their alerts and favorites. Also to the people who put me in as one of their favorite authors love ya guys!!!

Ok now after this if you would like i have some sory ideas and there is a pool where you can vote for your favorites. i'll write the one that gets the most by the 26th.

HAPPY HOLIDAYS TO EVERYONE!!!! =)

i think after 20 chapters we get that i dont own twilight but....i still don't own twilight.

* * *

Chapter 20: Together

Bella POV

We quickly left out of Italy and Returned home to Forks. No one actually talked for awhile. We just wanted to be with our mates, not forgetting how easily they could have been lost. Even Alice was quiet and Eli was a ghost compared to her former self. I wasn't sure she was ever going to go back to normal after that. We were moving in a few days, to someplace near London I think. Carlisle wanted to be close to the new system until it was fully settled without being to close. No one really trusted anyone anymore, in our world. We were at this corner stone and no one knew the direction in which to take. I was sitting in Edward and mine room sitting on the floor staring out at the large wall of windows. I could see the forests trees for miles and I can see a small spec sitting in one of them. I guessed it was Eli; she does that a lot lately. I sighed, barely noticing Edward walking into the room.

"What is it love?" He asked sitting beside me.

"Nothing, just thinking," I answered. He rolled his eyes and pulled me onto his lap.

"I know you better than that," he said. I still wasn't talking. He kissed my forehead and I started melting. "Well?" Dam it, he dazzled me.

"I'm just thinking about everything that has happened. Our Freedom, Finding you again, our wedding…aftermath: the amazing and terrifying, the fight, Eli, and you." I looked into his golden eyes; they were filled with some much love. How could I deserve so much love and compassion from one person?

"Well don't you have a lot on your mind?" he laughed. I grimaced at him. I did, but hey he wanted to know.

"I know it's a lot, I think I can go a hundred years without something happening."

"You know that's impossible this family." Now it was my turn to laugh.

"You're right I'm just worried about what can happen next."

"You can worry so much sometimes, it's truly adorable," he held me closer.

"I know I do I just don't want anything ruining this."

"Ruining what love?" A small speck of sun came through the thick clouds over Forks surrounding the Cullen's house. The warming rays of sun came through the window causing our skin to sparkle.

"Our perfect piece of forever," I looked into his golden eyes and brought my lips to his, I was a dammed soul that found its way to heaven.

Eli POV

I was sitting in new favorite spot; high branches in a tree near the Cullen's house. I liked to come here and think. I don't know, something felt different inside of me. Something died when I 'died'. I don't know, I must be depressed, god it must be killing poor Jasper.

"I thought I would find you here," a voice called from down below. I looked down to see my perfect Brandon, smiling up at me.

"Want to join me?" I called down. Within seconds he was next to me with his arm around. I gave him a quick kiss. "Hello."

"Hello, now are you going to tell me what's bothering you or am I going to have get my brothers and their abilities?" he always knew when something was on my mind. I shrugged; I could try to play this one off. "You're not fooling me." Oh God Dam it.

"Fine, I'm just worried, I don't feel the same after I 'died' I'm worried a piece of me that made me truly me is gone. I don't know how to get it back." Wow, I mentally slapped myself. That was smooth Eli, way to go.

"You will always be Eli, no matter what. You're just scared probably. That never happened to you before, you nervous about any kind of permanent damage. You will always be the Eli I love never forget that."

"I will love you forever."

"How can you love me after everything I put you through?" I snapped away from him, giving him a shock

"Never blame your self for my past," I hissed. "Nothing could have prevented it. Accidents happen, that's why they are called accidents." He looked at me. Then he sighed and pulled me back to him. He kissed the top of my hair.

"Alright, but I just want to know something."

"And what would that be?"

"I want to know if you will be mine forever?" I started laughing nearly falling off the branch but he held onto me. "I don't see what so amusing," His voice was hard.

"Because you should know that answer by now."

"Still I would like to hear it from you." I sighed.

"Of course, I am forever yours. Ever since hello…well maybe before that when I used to watch you from a far." He laughed now. I was smiling. Maybe I could get over this. He was my antidote. "Will you have me for forever?" Long ago we both agreed if we ever were to get married it wouldn't be a wedding it would just be a simple thing like this, just the two of us; the only things that mattered at the time. Something thing just like this; call it the hippie in us.

"Obviously," He rolled his eyes. Then the sun started to come through the clouds. That was odd for Forks but the weather sure knew how to make a moment sparkle, if you get my drift. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," I whispered back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled his face close to mine, our lips barely centimeters from each other. "Forever." Then we kissed, my life and found a place where it could stay and love and to be loved....forever

And so the two lost Juliet's found their missing Romeo's. When love can conquer any amount of time or obstacle, you just need to know who the right one for you is, and they will always be out there waiting for you.

*Fin*

* * *

YAY!! it's done!!! I Hoped you liked it!!!! NOW REVIEW FOR THIS STORY ONE LAST TIME PLEASE _-AND DON'T FORGET THE POLL!!!-_ **Thank you** now please please click the review button and send a little note that would make my holiday awesome!!


	21. Chapter 21: AN PLEASE PLEASE READ!

**HELLO PEOPLE!!!**

**I know everyone doesn't like authors notes I do to but**

**Someone asked if I was doing a sequel to this and my answer is**

**I'm not sure, I have been writing it just for fun but I don't know if people **

**Would enjoy it**

**Should a put up the first chapter and see what you guys think?**

**Let me know **

**~ Danni**


	22. Chapter 22: The Sequel is here!

**Hello Again!! **

**God I never really thought I would be doing any of this Authors Notes**

**But I posted the first Chapter of the sequel **

'**What I was, What I Am, What I'm Becoming****'**

**It sort of odd in the beginning but it will get better =)**

**Just go to the profile and you'll find it **

**And check out my other story if you haven't =)**

**~Danni**


End file.
